Never been this far away from home
by kayleigh24
Summary: Harry has to move in with the Malfoys due to an incident. But once he’s there, will he and Draco come to some sort of peace…or more? Draco/Harry. Sorry I suck at summaries! *smiley face*
1. Home sweet, that house again

* * *

AU: okay so I found it was about time that I wrote a story which was a bit longer. So me and a friend known on fanfiction as Darth Oddish decided we would both write a story which was longer. I have the entire story figured out yet…!!15 chapters!!...but if you have any ideas…please let me know!

* * *

There he stood, slightly taller, hair even messier…if that was at all possible and more like a grown up. But still, entering that door, walking through that hall, that was the most difficult thing anyone could do. Because if he walked in there, it would mean his life as he knew it was over, and the life he came to hate would start again. Yes, if he walked in there…he would be with the Dursley's again.

The end of the school year should be something people look forward to…but not to Harry. To Harry it was the point of the year that he hated with every part of him. Of course Hermione promised to write and Ron promised to get him out sooner then the vacation was over. But until that moment came…he would still be here.

He realized that it was stupid to wait outside like some kid who knew he would get into trouble upon seeing his parents. So he took the rang the doorbell. It took awhile before he saw the face he tried so hard to forget the past year.

"School over already boy?" Uncle Vernon looked at him with his usual sneering face, and some traces of breakfast still lingering in his beard.

"Yes, I was disappointed too." Harry mumbled to his uncle, while entering the house. He looked around for a few moments, nothing had changed. Except the frame with a picture of his cousin, which changed every year. And every year the picture in it got bigger and uglier.

Uncle Vernon had left him alone in the hall, and joined his family. Harry could clearly overhear his uncle saying that the brat was back. After that he heard his cousin complaining about Harry having his second bedroom. For a moment Harry smiled, absolutely nothing changed. Then he remembered that wasn't such a good thing and tilted his suitcase up the stairs.

He threw his suitcase on the floor in his small bedroom. Hedwig found his old spot on a table near the bed in his room. He took out a parchment and a feather of his suitcase. He promised to write Hermione after arriving back "home". Because according to her, it would take his mind of the fact that he was no longer at school. He tried to convince her that nothing could take his mind off that, but hey, good luck trying to convince her of anything.

He was in the middle of his not so extensive letter to Hermione when he heard the obvious sounds of his cousin storming up the stairs. Why those stairs haven't given out just yet he just couldn't understand. They should have came falling down a long time ago. And just as he expected not long after those sounds his door was slammed open.

"So you're back?" Dudley was looking more and more like his father, and obviously never heard of a toothbrush, because those teeth were just out of control.

"What gives?" Harry looked back at his cousin, who now had a surprised look on his face. The boy hadn't much going for him, ugly and as stupid as the back end of a pig…sense the irony there.

"What do you mean, what gives? You give…you're here…so…HUH? You're confusing me!" Harry smiled upon seeing the now even more confused look on his face. That was priceless. He guessed he in fact did like some things about being back "home".

"Don't smile like that at me! I can't stand that! Is that something they teach you at that stupid school of yours?" At that moment he knew he had gone to far. And before Harry could say anything, he yelped out of his room. Leaving Harry to his letter.

_Dudley just ran out of my room…I swear they are sending him to a stupid school! Every time I see him, he achieved the next level of stupidness._

Of course there was one more member of this great family of his that he hadn't seen. And that would soon come back to bite him in the you know what. Not even a half hour later a high pitched, incredibly enjoying sound came to his ears. He decided it would be better to go downstairs and greet his aunt, because if she kept this volume up, he would for sure be deaf for the rest of his life.

He walked downstairs, suddenly realizing that he hadn't changed out of the Hogwarts robes…that probably wouldn't work in his advantage. When it came to aunt Petunia anything Hogwarts related could better stay out of her sight. She was worse then Uncle Vernon or Dudley. Harry figured it was just because she was jealous of his mother for getting into Hogwarts, and she being left out. But no matter what the reason might have been, him in those robes…bye bye hearing ability.

Aunt Petunia was standing in the hall, waiting for Harry to come downstairs. Her pointy nose standing out and her eyes looking like she hadn't slept for a really long time.

"Hi aunt Petunia." Harry decided he might try to be kind at first, before storming back up to his room and wanting to get the summer over with.

"So after being in my house for over an hour you finally decided to say hi to the person who took you in and raised you?" Her voice lingering over the my, in my house way to long.

"Yeah, that was in polite of me, how about you somehow build a time machine, treat me the same way as you treated that pig of a son of yours, and you'll be the first person I great after a time away from this house." Aunt Petunia turned as red as a few of the tomatoes lying in the kitchen. He knew he had gone a bit too far. But what would you have expected, they treated him like dirt and this would be his last summer in this house. Because this summer he would turn 17. Finally being an adult. But all of that, still wouldn't get him out of this suddenly very awkward conversation.

"You inconsiderate, impolite, scrawny, little brat." The words came spewing out of her mouth. Followed by an other long line of not so nice things to say about the-boy-who-will-soon-be-killed-by-his-own-aunt.

But suddenly she seemed to calm down a bit, and glared at him for a little while. Finally she shrugged looked down for an other little while. When she looked back up he eyes were no longer spewing fire, but looked tired.

"Just go to your room, but do realize, we gave up a lot more to take you in then you could possibly realize! You'll thank us one day." This tone in his aunts voice he had never heard again. It had him worried for a few seconds, and then realized all of the years of agony he had endured while being here.

"I'm sorry, I should have said hi, and keep things…formal." Harry replied to his aunt, after saying this his aunt turned back to go into the living room. He had no business staying there on the stairs and walked back to his room to finish the letter to Hermione. She by the way was totally wrong, writing a letter didn't help him at all with focusing on something else, it was just a burden along with all of the "fun" times back "home".

* * *

That first day back is always the worst. He had to adjust to being nothing again. To have no one to talk to anymore, no one to trust. But strangely it was also the day he found a sort of peace. It was the only place where no one reminded him that he had to kill the most feared wizard of all times. The only place where people weren't always trying to find out something about the-boy-who-lived to use it against him. And most of all, a place where he felt he couldn't disappoint anyone. Of course he couldn't tell anyone this…ever.

* * *

AU: question: in the book, you never read that Harry's uncle or aunt come and pick him up from platform 9 ¾ right? So I assume he takes a train or something…but after that. Does he ring the bell or does he has a key? NO CLUE!!! At first in the story I wrote: "He realized that it was stupid to wait outside like some kid who knew he would get into trouble upon seeing his parents. So he turned the doorknob and walked in." But it just seemed silly that they would leave the door unlocked, but it would seem even worse if he had the key. So he rang the doorbell. Anyways…


	2. The getaway

The first week sucked, Dudley's moron friends visited a lot. Which basically meant they liked to trash anything they saw and liked to annoy the crap out of Harry. The second day in the house they found 60 new names to call Harry. Harry's personal favorites were "that dude" "can't-be-related-to-you" ,meaning Dudley as the you, "Birds nest" "Scrawny guy" "Maid" and the very best one "whore".

The third day in the haunted house every step that Harry took, there was an idiotic friend of Dudley behind him. So if for instance he would want to walk down the stairs, one of his friends would stand on the stairs…just so that Harry couldn't pass. If Harry would walk to the kitchen, there an other friend would be. By the time dinner was served Harry had tripped over 15 times and had the record of most extensively taking your time moving from the kitchen to the living room.

Day four was less of a problem to Harry since he found the best solution to his problem was to lock him self in his bedroom. This only led to the incident of them knocking his door every 5 minutes, until they got bored. Then they opened the door every 10 minutes screaming: "OEPS, wrong door". Of course this also led to boredom, which resulted in opening the door and throwing things at Harry. At the end of the afternoon Harry finally realized it was stupid to think locking himself in a room would help anything. The real solution was to be sought outside of the house. He thanked his parents a few times for leaving him money, walked out the door, went to the nearest pub, ordered a few drinks and stayed there till the end of the day. After that returning home, and praying Dudley's idiotic friends had gone home, or what ever place they were when they weren't terrorizing Harry's life.

Day five Harry had gotten the hang of avoiding anything making his life unbearable. He stayed out the house until it was after dinner time leaving uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia grateful for not having him around so much, and making Dudley and his friends angry for not having a victim. All in all, that worked out pretty good for Harry.

Day six, he was the master of how-not-to-be-in-the-house. Unfortunately that had a bad effect on day seven. That was the worst day of all, and Harry's biggest mistake…well so far. Harry thought that it would be okay to stay home for one day, they'd probably got the message. That day Dudley and his unfortunately chosen, exceptionally large and ever dumber friends found the perfect way to combine two of their favorite activities: trashing things, and annoying the crap out of Harry. They trashed Harry's room. Which he should have seen coming, and pissed him off extremely. Leaving Harry to spent the rest of day seven cleaning up his, thankfully small room. This pleased his moron cousin and his friends greatly.

* * *

The light hit a ball of messy hair, which was the only part of the-boy-who-lived that could be seen from under the covers. Slowly Harry woke up from what must have been the worst nightmare ever. He could have swore he heard people screaming that they didn't know where he was. Then he saw that green light which haunted him for so long. But somehow, for some reason he knew that this dream had nothing to do with Voldemort. Throughout the last couple of years he knew when he saw something Voldemort was coming up with, or something Voldemort thought. And this felt nothing like that.

After lying there for a couple of minutes thinking about it, he decided it was better if he just assumed this was a dream and wash the dream off. He got out of bed and figured he would have the house to him self, seeing that it was way to early for anyone else of the household to be up just yet. He walked down the hall to the shower. Only to hear voices coming out of his uncle and aunts bedroom. He figured this was odd, no one ever was up this early in this house hold. He wanted to step into the bathroom,when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Petunia, the boy has to go!" The voice sounded a bit shaky.

"We promised to protect him, right now it's not different then anytime before. He will not leave this house until he goes back to that school of his." His aunts voice sounded shaky as well, but also held something else, something Harry rarely heard in her voice.

"No Vernon, on this I stand my ground, no matter what that horrible man might say, he is not leaving this house and that's that!" For some time it was quite in the room. Harry doubted if he should go back to his room, stay there, or take that shower. The last thing almost immediately seemed out of the question, because they might notice that he was standing there. He didn't have much time to think it over however.

"Vernon, don't walk out on me!"

"I'm not walking out, I just need…I'll be right back." Harry heard his uncle stepping towards him. He sprinted as fast as he could to his own room. Lying down on his bed and grasping a few times. He closed his eyes and did the only thing he knew to do in this types of situations. Close his eyes and imagine that he was happy. That he had a family out there that loved him, that cared for him, and that he never had any of the problems that he has now. When things were extremely difficult he even imagined that he never had a family that loved him and cared for him, and that he never knew of the existence of magic.

When he opened his eyes again it was well in the afternoon and the house was filled with sounds, aunt Petunia had obviously some of her sometimes insane friends over. And if he listened very carefully he could hear the sound of Dudley's friends approaching the house. Which was all it took for Harry to get the hell out of there. He leapt out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He released Hedwig with the letter to Hermione. He forgot to send that out sooner. She would probably be pissed when he saw her again, but more likely the next letter he would get from her will not be so friendly. But she'd get over it. After releasing his owl he walked to the stairs. Only to find Dudley's stupid friends were already in the house. There was no way he would get out without a. being insulted, b. being beat up, c. all of the above, d. something worse which they hadn't thought of just yet. So there was only one real option, follow his trusty owl right out the window.

With one leg out of the window, it seemed to be a bit of a ridiculous plan. When two arms followed the leg the plan seemed just right out insane. And when the boy-who-was-standing-wobbly-on-a-rooftop was fully situated on the almost highest point of the house the plan seemed to more likely kill him then Voldemort will. He climbed down one of the pipes of the house, which at some point didn't look like it would hold him, luckily it did! When the-boy-who-wasn't-killed-by-a-house stood safely one the ground, this plan seemed like the best ting ever. He took one last look at the house with just to many people in it and then walked away. Knowing just were to go…

* * *

It was 8 am already, and Harry sort of lost track of time. He actually didn't mean to stay out so late, figuring that all of the company in the house would have left some time before dinner. But somehow it felt so much better not being there. He took some busses and a few trains to get home. And finally there he stood, just like every year when he gets back from Hogwarts, doubting to go in the house or to stay safely outside. And like every year he knew the only right thing to do was to go in. He rang the doorbell.

There the boy stood, waiting outside for someone to open. But that someone didn't came, for a moment Harry thought they were already asleep. But quickly after that realizing that it was impossible for this family to be asleep at 8 am. He rang the doorbell again, thinking that maybe they hadn't heard him. He waited a little longer, still no answer. Harry walked to the window and peeked inside the house. All the lights were out, like they were never turned on.

"They wouldn't have gone out to dinner or something without me, would they?" Harry thought. Followed by a "yeah they would". Harry was already thinking of 7000 ways to hex the obviously horrible people, when he thought of a perfect way to get into the house. Seamus thought him to pick a lock a long time ago…so he found form of a pin and jammed it into the lock. After some fidgeting the door sprang open. And he stepped into the darkness. Still cursing the Dursley's he walked into the living room.

If they weren't home he might as well watch some tv. He turned on the tv and sat down on the couch. Then he got the worst shock of his life, next to him sat Dudley.

"DAMN, you scared me…why didn't you answer the doorbell? You left me waiting outside." Harry said to Dudley.

Dudley didn't react, said nothing and didn't even move.

"Did you get so stupid, you forgot how to speak?" Harry said, now a form of hesitation in his voice.

When Dudley still said nothing Harry moved closer to his cousin, to see if he was still alright. Harry looked at his cousin, sitting stiff on the couch, when he looked closer he could see a vague glare in his eyes.

Harry jumped of the couch, he couldn't be dead could he? Thousand things roamed through Harry's mind. As he stumbled back he almost tripped over something. He looked behind him and saw his aunt lying on the floor, his uncle lying next to her. The same glare in their eyes, lying on the ground stiff as a board.

They were dead, someone had killed them. Harry sank to the floor, being on the same level as his now dead relatives. Even though they never treated him like something more then dirt, it was still family. Harry sat there shaking like a straw for god knows how long…until a thought finally hit him

What if it wasn't a dream?


	3. objection!

"Harry don't worry, everything will be fine. Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

Harry looked up to see Hermione's worried face staring back at him, she's one to talk to say not to worry. He smiled back at her, wanted to make her think he was okay. When in fact he was far from okay, not only did his last relatives died, but because of the fact that he isn't of age just yet, he has to be placed somewhere else. His ideal place would be at Ron's, but he knew Dumbledore would never let him spent the entire summer there. Something about it not being safe for him there.

He had been at Ron's for over a week now, and today was the court day. He still found it ridiculous that there was a court day. Someone had killed them, and somehow it seemed more important for the ministry of Magic to set a court date to find out where Harry was supposed to go. If he was just some boy, instead of being the famous Harry Potter, he would have probably had to go to the orphanage. But he was special, so there were three parties who thought they knew where he should go.

The first party was Dumbledore, he found that Harry should be protected at all costs, and that Hogwarts should open for the summer for professors and students who wanted to come early. Probably making Harry the only student in Hogwarts for the entire summer.

The second party were the Weasley's, they of course argued that Harry should stay with them. This was the party which Harry hoped would win. Hoped because he had absolutely no saying in the matter, but wanted this the most.

The third party was the state, or better said the ministry of Magic, that thought Harry should not be treated any different then other boys of his age and should go to the orphanage until the time came he could go back to Hogwarts. This is what Harry wondered over the most, the people who were always telling him he was so special, and always relaying on him, now wanted to treat him no different then the next kid. He had already decided that if the ministry got his way, he would defiantly not be the one to kill Voldemort. He just wouldn't do it then.

Now they were standing in front of this huge door, which undoubtedly led to the court room. Next to him stood a if at all possible even more worried Hermione, and somewhere behind him stood Ron. The Weasley family a little to his left, and Dumbledore no where to be found. Harry was sure he would turn up at the last possible moment. He figured it had something to do with trying to make a dramatic entering.

Then Harry was brutally disturbed in his thoughts, as Hermione poked him.

"Door's opening, are you ready?" She had obviously put on a fake smile, but it comforted him somehow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry tried to say as nonchalant as he could. He knew it didn't sound anything like nonchalant, but Hermione nodded and took it as a sign he was ready.

They walked down the enormous room. There were gigantic chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and at least a hundred people already sitting in the court room. Hermione walked with him till the end of the room, then she sat down in the front row. Harry himself took place at the right part of the front of the room. He saw Dumbledore also taking his place, the Weasley family taking their place, and some officer of the ministry of magic he had never seen before also taking his place.

A judge entered the room and everybody stood up. When he told them to take their seats, everybody sat down again. Harry looked around the room noticing it was completely full now. Strangely enough there was no media to be seen anywhere. "That's a first" Harry said softly to himself.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, do you swear to speak the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear" Harry said and walked to the front, taking his place there. The officer of the ministry of magic was the first one to ask Harry some questions. Harry was feeling quite nervous about it, mainly because of two things. One he really didn't like it that if he answered a question wrong he might go to a orphanage and two he didn't really felt combatable with that officer asking him these questions…which was based on a gut feeling.

"Mister Potter, you have lived with the Dursley's for …?"

Harry already hated the way this officer was talking to him, but tried not to let this show. "Ever since my parents got killed." Harry especially didn't mention Voldemort's name, if anything he had learnt people didn't like to hear that name.

"And did they ever treat you differently then other kids, like you were special?" The officer had a strange look in his eyes, Harry defiantly didn't trust it.

"Yes they did treat me differently, but not special no."

"And you are still alive?" What kind of a question is this Harry thought.

"Objection" Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "This is not a valid question, I think in this matter the evidence speaks for it self."

The judge looked from Dumbledore to the boy sitting on his left, who was very much alive.

"Objection granted, any further questions?" The judge asked the officer.

"No, just a final statement, obviously this boy is still alive, because of the fact that in the time that he is most venerable he is treated like everyone else. This summer vacation should not be any different then that." After having said this, the officer took his seat.

* * *

Harry hung back on his chair, no longer being on oath after 2 hours of being on oath. After the officer of the ministry of Magic, Dumbledore asked him questions for over an hour. After that the Mrs. Weasley asked him a couple of questions, none to invasive. Mrs. Weasley's main point was that with them Harry was happy, and if he deserved anything it was to be happy.

He was feeling tired and felt the hunger creeping up on him. He really needed to eat something, however none of the people in the room seemed to notice. Until finally he heard the thing he had been wanting to hope for quite some hours now.

"The court will now be in recession, after that the court will make it's decision."

Harry smiled softly and walked out of the room. The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione took a seat in the room which was supposed to be a cafeteria. And the first thing that Mrs. Weasley did was to get them all something to eat. Harry thought he couldn't have never been more happy to be stuffed by her. After chucking his third sandwich, he was starting to feel a little better about the whole thing. Maybe he could actually stay with the Weasley's.

"Harry really, were are you with your thoughts?" Hermione looked at him, a smile upon her face.

"What, what did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Weasley just said that if you can stay with them over the summer, I can come as well." She smiled sincerely.

"Oh great, researching during my summer vacation" Ron sighed.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped back at him.

All last year it was this with those two. Ron would complain about something and Hermione would simply tell him to shut up. But Harry and many others did notice the way they looked at each other. But Ron still denied that there was something there…although it was getting harder and harder for him to deny it.

"Sweetie, they have the verdict, let's go find out if you can stay with us huh?" Mrs. Weasley stood behind Harry smiling at him.

Harry realized that when things are tough people seem to give you a petty smile as to make you feel better. Of course the smile did no such thing, it only reminded you of the fact that something was indeed wrong. Still he felt it was nice of them to at least try and make him feel better.

The walked down the enormous hall leading to the court room again. Harry was feeling worse and worse about it all with every step he took. When finally arriving at his spot to sit down again he hesitated for a second, after this taking a deep breath and sitting down.

The judge entered again, people stood up, people sat down. Harry could feel himself getting faint again, feeling like he hadn't eaten at all.

"The court has come up with a according to us more then reasonable way for Mister Potter to spent the remaining time of his summer holiday." But before the judge could tell them what that more then reasonable way was a person stormed in the court room. After a while Harry could clearly see who it was, Lucius Malfoy. Harry's mind was racing, what was he doing here? But no matter what he came up with, it just didn't seem like an option. There was just no explanation why Lucius Malfoy would be here.

Lucius walked up to the judge and showed him a piece of paper. The judge took a look at this and whispered something to Lucius. The judge took a second look at the piece of paper. Then the judge took a deep breath.

"The original plan of the court has to be canceled, because according to the will of your parents Mister Potter, if anything would happen to them you were to go to Serius Black. Because he was in Azkaban at the time, you could not go to him, therefore you were to be placed with the only family you had left. However, your parents did have a back up plan of sorts, if all else failed, you would go to your one of your mothers old friends, or so as the case states: Narcissa Malfoy."


	4. moving day

There he stood, feeling even worse then when he had to enter the Dursley's house every year, in front of the high gates of the Malfoy manor. One small suitcase standing next to him, that was really all he had wanted to take with him when moving out of the Dursley's house. His friends had already said goodbye to him for the second time this vacation and now he was all alone, about to face one of the few thing Harry thought were never possible.

The other three things Harry thought were never possible were for him to defeat Voldemort, because if you look at the facts it was quite a small possibility for him to defeat him. Voldemort was way more experienced with magic then him, Voldemort was the most feared wizard ever, and that surely had a reason.

Also Harry thought it would never be possible for him to have hair that sit perfectly as he wanted, and stayed that way. The hair on Harry's head was leading it's own life, with absolutely no possibility to ever take up the fine art of listening to it's owner.

The last thing Harry never thought would be possible is for him to get married. He honestly couldn't see himself ever wanting to marry somebody. Of course he had fun with girls, he liked the time he was with Ginny. But he would never want to marry her…not in a million years. This was also one of the few things he could never tell Ron. Because needless to say it's not so nice to hear your best friends doesn't want to marry your sister, after she had consistently told him she someday wanted to get married. But also sort of because Ron would do anything for a girl, maybe not any girl, but defiantly a girl he was in love with. All in all it was one of those things that he could never discuss with his best friend.

But those three things aside, the thing Harry thought was the least possible of the never possible things was to be moving in with the Malfoy's. Life seemed full of surprises for Harry however, because even though he never imagined it possible, there he was standing in front of the gigantic gates.

"How do I even get in?" Harry mumbled to himself. As he said this the gates opened.

"Here goes nothing." Were Harry's final words before stepping into the boundaries that formed the property of the Malfoy's. The had a long walk down the driveway before reaching the manor. But it was a beautiful walk down, the garden was upheld beautifully. Harry who thought there would be tombs, spiders and everything else he rather avoided in the garden was actually surprised about this. He never would have thought it looked rather peacefully and wouldn't mind at all to take a walk every morning here.

Then he reached the front door after a few steps up the wide stairs leading to the door. He ran the doorbell and no longer then a couple of seconds later a house elf opened the door for him. The house elf, who looked like any other house elf and for sure a creature Hermione would want to rescue, looked with this piercing eyes at Harry.

"Master Potter, welcome, let me escort you to your room." He house elf said while taking a bow for Harry. And even though Harry should have expected this kind of behavior from a house elf, he wondered why this house elf would say something like that to him. He might live here now, but he doubted that anyone this house elf calls master would want him to be happy. So therefore Harry didn't really understood why the house elf treated him with respect, his masters surely wouldn't have told him to do this.

But nevertheless Harry stepped inside the house en followed the house elf up the gigantic stairs. On the wall of the stairs there was a large portrait of Draco, who in this portrait was much younger then the current Draco. In the portrait he had the same silver looking hair and a couple of beautiful eyes were staring at him while he walked past the portrait. The portrait of Draco said nothing to him however, not even a tiny little insult. He wondered if the younger Draco might have been a little nicer. But discarded this thought quite fast realizing who Draco was again.

After he reached the top of the enormous stairs the house elf led him through a hallway which didn't seem to end as long. There were several doors along the way, and Harry couldn't help but wonder were those doors would lead to. He made a mental note to wonder this hall sometime if he couldn't sleep. After all he did pack his invisibility cloak in the small suitcase. That was one of the objects Harry would never leave behind. Not only because it used to be of his father, but also because time and time again it has proved to be an object which was rather usefull.

After walking through a couple of these halls and Harry had asked for the 6th time if they were there, the house elf stopped. He opened the door and led Harry into the room. It was a spacious room and a lot of light came shining through the large window. On the right end of the room stood a large four poster bed, with a nightstand on each side. A cross from the bed stood a obviously pricy desk with above the desk a place to but his books on. On the floor of the room lied a carpet which colors were red with gold, he wondered if they put that in there for him. It was a strange thought, because that meant that they actually gave a damn about what Harry thought, and that probably wasn't the case. So he dismissed it off, as that somebody in the house thought it was a pretty carpet.

In the room was also a large mirror and if you opened it, it turned into a closet. Which was already full of clothes. This surprised Harry to no end, he already knew that the Malfoy's hated the way he was dressed. And he guessed that as long as he was living in their house, he should at least dress as that they were treating him alright. Then there was an other door in the room, which led to the bathroom. Harry was completely stunned, he had his own bathroom. This meant that he wouldn't have to get up at 6 to take a shower in peace. He smiled as he looked around the room…this was better then any room he had had so far.

The room was defiantly better then the room he had with the Dursley's, the main point for this one being better then the other one being that in this room he could turn around without being killed by some object standing in the way.

This room was also better then the room he had at Hogwarts, because this one he didn't have to share. Well, at least that it what he hoped. He took one more look around the room, truly nice. On the ceiling there hung a beautiful lamp and when he lied down on his bed, it was the softest feeling he had felt yet.

He stayed there for a couple of moments, just lying on his back on his new bed. He could defiantly sleep tonight. Which was always difficult for him, sleeping somewhere new. He had that when he got back at Hogwarts, the first night he would usually roam the castle. And he also had it when he got back with the Dursley's, although this wouldn't happen anymore. After a while Harry noticed the house elf was still standing there.

"Is there something else?" Harry asked the house elf who was still standing in the doorway of the room he would now call his.

"The master wishes to see you before dinner, is it okay for me to come and get you when he is ready to see you?" The house elf hadn't moved an inch closer to him, as if he couldn't come into his room.

"Yes that would be okay, is there something wrong with this room, something that makes you not want to come in?" Harry asked the house elf, who now looked somewhat surprised.

"No nothing is wrong master, us house elves are simply not allowed in the bedrooms of our masters." Harry found this somewhat weird, he always had found Lucius the type to ask for breakfast in bed. But he guessed that if you were this rich, and you had killed maybe hundreds of people and got away with it, you were allowed a few weird things.

After the house elf had left, Harry had closed his door, staring around the room one more time. He just couldn't believe that they didn't just stuck him in some closet like he thought they would have. The strangest thought accrued to him, maybe they really did want him here.

He sat down at his new, old looking and probably just plain old, desk. He would first write Hermione and Ron a letter, and then maybe start unpacking the few things he had brought. He got a piece of parchment out of his suitcase and a feather and some ink. Wondering how in heavens name he would explain to Ron and Hermione that he was in the house for over and hour now, and nobody had tried to kill him and had treated him rather kindly. Then he found the perfect way to say this, he had only seen the house elf. He picked up his feather and started writing.

_Hey Ron,_

_First of, how's Hedwig doing? I just feel terrible that I had to leave her behind…but you should see this place, then you realize why they don't want a bird in their house. It is absolutely dirt free! There isn't a single spot in this house to be seen._

_But anyway, no horrors to report so far, the house elf was rather nice…you know weird and strange, but still rather nice._

_So how are you doing…?_

After Harry had finished his two letters he wanted to give them to his owl to deliver them, and then suddenly realized that there was no way he could have them delivered, because he left his owl with Ron.

He called the house elf back, who knocked on his door because he couldn't get in. Harry went to the door and saw the house elf standing there.

"Is there anyway you know of to deliver these letters to my friends?"


	5. Lost!

**AN**: I had a review telling me that it was not believable that Dumbledore or the Weasley's would let Harry go to the Malfoy's…of course I have to agree with this. And you will find out why he did let him live with them. So here goes chapter number 5 :)

* * *

The sun had gone hours before the-boy-who-miraculously-enough-still-lived finally opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but somehow it was just to hard for him to keep his eyes open. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he had in fact fallen asleep. With a great amount of effort he pulled himself up and walked over to his desk. He looked on the alarm clock he had placed there and found that it was 5 o'clock. Harry shook his head, it was summer it should still be light. He opened up the back of his alarm clock, it had to be broken. He didn't knew much about equipment, but enough to know that there was nothing wrong with the alarm clock. Out of his suitcase he pulled a few batteries. But even after changing the batteries, the alarm clock was still pretty much broken. He cursed the damn thing and fell back on his bed.

After lying there for a couple of minutes he realized that he still haven't had anything to eat. And after that thought he found himself starving. He opened his door and looked found himself standing in the ridiculous large hallway. He realized that if he wanted something to eat, he had to go out. But he also knew that as soon as he did that, he would get lost. The problem of getting lost was one of his biggest problems in the first year that he went to Hogwarts. But after a couple of weeks he found a solution for this problem: he would simply follow others. But even now, after living at Hogwarts for several years, he could turn right when he needed to turn left. And it would take him some minutes before finally realizing he should have turned the other way. All in all, it didn't seem like the best of plans to go out in this amazingly big house. However, his hunger got the best of him.

He stepped out of his room and made a left, walking for a little while through the hallway, seeing some doors on the way, but he figured that the kitchen was downstairs, and that he would visit some of these doors later. After that he made a right, but this hallway stopped after he had walked a little while in this hallway. The end of the hallway held a big portrait of the Malfoy family, obviously from a long time ago. Draco was very small, and Lucius had very short hair. It looked much better on him Harry thought.

He turned around to follow his quest to the kitchen. He wandered around for what felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more then an hour. But then suddenly he had found the stairs, he walked down them and stood still.

"Left or right?" Harry asked himself. But when he had asked this, it seemed more then obvious he should go right. So he did, after walking down a small and not to long hallway, he walked into the dining room, leading him to the kitchen.

The kitchen was almost just as big as the dining room, massive stoves stood everywhere. But the most remarkable about the room was the person sitting in it: Draco. He just sat there, with no company at all, staring into his bowl of what some people might call food. Just when Harry wanted to leave, to try and sneak away before he realized that the person he liked the least was in his kitchen Draco noticed him.

"So you're here then?" Draco asked him, his voice holding almost nothing of a grudge.

"Yeah, since this afternoon." Harry replied.

Draco nodded and went back to eating what ever was in his bowl, Harry guessed it was some kind of oatmeal. Not really knowing what to do, Harry just stood there. As if he had forgotten why he had come to the kitchen in the first place. But his stomach hadn't forgot, and began his protesting against the shortage of food it had received that day.

Draco looked up from his bowl. "Hungry?" He asked.

" Very" Harry simply replied.

Draco stood up and walked to a cabinet in the kitchen got a pack of something out of it, he put a pan on a stove and threw some of what ever was in the pack in the pan. Then he turned to Harry.

"Yes I can cook, don't tell anyone." At Hogwarts it might have sounded threatening, but here there was nothing in his voice that Harry could detect as being threatening or even unfriendly. So Harry smiled back at him, as a sort of promising not to tell. "It won't take long, take a seat."

Harry took the seat Draco pointed at and wondered why the boy wasn't mad at him for something. Or at least be mad because the person you have sworn to hate was sitting in your kitchen. Although he wondered this, he wouldn't dare asking him. Mainly because he was really hungry and he didn't want to piss of the person making his food. After this thought, the thought of Draco poising went through him…but somehow he knew he wouldn't do that.

After a uncomfortable silence Draco put a plate in front of him."Thanks." Harry said. Draco nodded and went back to his own food. Harry took a bite of what Draco had made for him, and it tasted very good. He took a few more bites when he thought that he should at least try and make conversation.

"Never thought you would be cooking your own food, always figured house elves would do that for you." Harry said, as soon as he said this, he felt that maybe he should have said something like: wow big house you've got. But it was out, and he could only hope for the best.

"They could, and they would. But I prefer cooking my own dinner. I thought you had figured that out by now."

"How would I have figured that out?"

"Because you and your friends are always watching me and my friends. I thought you would have noticed I never eat dinner that house elves have cooked, I rather eat what I cook. Therefore, I never eat what you guys are eating at dinner."

Harry looked at the somehow even more mysterious boy in front of him. His thoughts were spinning, trying to remember something about Draco eating something different. But the thought didn't come to him, he couldn't recall anything out of the ordinary about Draco's eating habits. He hadn't been watching him so closely as he thought he did.

"Doesn't ring a bell…sorry." Harry replied after some careful thinking.

"Wow, the boy-who-lived said sorry to me, never thought that day would come." Draco said, leaving a trace of teasing in his voice.

"Yeah well, get used too it, I live here now too!" Harry said back, this leading to Draco smiling softly.

"Yes, I guess you do, why is that again?" Normally this would have driven Harry to a state in which he would like to punch the boy sitting across from him, but now it might not be such a bad thing to actually give an honest answer.

"Well at the ending of this court, trial stuff about my custody, your father showed up with a document showing that if Sirius died, and all of my other family died, I would go to your mother. So naturally there was some protesting after the court date, trial what ever. The Weasley's were about to throw a fit and even Hermione was able to stand up and kill that judge. But Dumbledore said that it actually made sense. And if he says it's okay, then everybody thinks that it's okay." Harry said honestly.

"But why would Dumbledore say that it would made sense?"

"Well apparently, my mother and your mother were best friends back in days. Before even going to Hogwarts I mean. When they were little children they used to be best friends. When they went to Hogwarts there was a falling out of sorts between them. Dumbledore didn't tell me want kind of falling out. But after a couple of years, apparently your mother was in love with your father. But your father wanted my mother. Yeah, complicated huh?" Harry smiled at the boy when he said this last part.

"They never told me anything about this."

"No, they didn't tell me this either until 2 days ago."

"Okay, so and then?"

"Well, apparently my mother chose your mother over your father and stepped back. Because of this, your mother somehow wanted to repay my mother, and she took a wizards debt. So that if there was anything my mother ever wanted she would give it to her. Just before Voldemort attacked my mother and father, she told your mother what she wanted. She wanted for me to be safe. And somehow figured that I would be safe with your mother, even though she knew who her father was. So your mother promised her that if anything would happen to her and my father, Sirius, or other family she would do anything to protect me."

Harry looked at the boy across from him for a little while. "What's wrong?" Harry asked him, because Draco was looking even whiter then he usually looks.

"Nothing, it's just you said…you know…you said his name. Especially in this house, you don't want to do that."

"Sorry." Harry wanted to kick himself when he said this, because of the earlier comment made by Draco when he had said sorry. However, this time Draco chose not to give a comment about it.

"So, Dumbledore figured it would be okay for you to live here because my mother sworn that she would not let anything happen to you, and my father would never do anything my mother doesn't want."

"Exactly, so believe it or not…I might be safest here." Harry smiled softly at this thought.

Draco put his bowl in the sink and took Harry's empty plate and put it in there as well. Then he turned around and faced Harry.

"I'm going to bed, thank you for being honest with me. I guess it would be better not to be hostile against each other, living in the same house and all."

"No hostility here, good night."

"Night."

Draco walked out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Harry behind. He just had a conversation with a boy he was supposed to hate. A normal conversation nevertheless. But then it hit Harry, he still needed to get back to bed…and he had no clue were his bed was.

* * *

After roaming the halls for what felt like, and indeed at least an hour, Harry heard some voices. He thought at least one of them would know where his room was. He walked to them, realizing that one of them was Lucius. He had always had a thing with voice, he could tell who was speaking immediately.

When he was close to the voices, he could hear what the conversation was about. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but couldn't resist. He stood against the wall, whishing he had brought his invisibility cloak. He could clearly hear the deeper voice of Lucius.

"I told you I don't have the time right now, I have to much to do with the boy moving in here."

"That is exactly why I am here, why is that boy in your house anyway?"

"He is here, because that was the plan. How many more times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry sir, but this plan of yours, even if it will work, he will take you down too."

Harry heard Lucius laugh rather vigorously.

"Only he won't, because we have plan B for that…remember?"

It was silent for a while in the room, and Harry felt that he needed to go. When he heard Lucius saying goodnight to the visitor in his room Harry silently ran the other way.

* * *

He surprisingly found the hall leading to his room quickly. He stepped in a fast pace to his room. There to have the shock of his life. In the dark, next to his door there stood an house elf. The house elf looked at him with his piercing eyes.

"The master wanted me to inform you that he will see you at breakfast, and talk to you then instead of this night. Also, I will wake you at 9 to go to breakfast, because your alarm clock will not work here, and the master thought you weren't the person to get up at 9 by yourself."

Harry swallowed, the voice of the house elf sounded anything but friendly. He guessed he wasn't supposed to wander around like that. Next time he should defiantly bring his invisibility cloak.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow." Harry said while faking a smile to the house elf. Who was gone almost immediately after this. Harry stepped in his room again and lied on his bed, only this time with a full stomach.

* * *

**AN**: if after this chapter there are any questions, or suggestions…please do let them know! :)


	6. rules for being a Malfoy

Okay so, the next chapter took me a little longer then expected. School and the fun part of life has been consuming most of my time! But here is the next chapter

* * *

Like he had expected, the bed was just the thing to make the-boy-who-lived fall asleep the second his head had felt the pillow. The morning however, hadn't been so pleasant. For Harry the time that the house elf was knocking on his door to wake him up, came way to soon. Leading to the dramatic event of a more a sleep Harry then an awake Harry to not so friendly great the house elf standing in front of his room. The house elf on the other hand, didn't look as awake himself.

"You are requested to dress appropriately and then proceed to go downstairs and have dinner with the masters. " The house elf told Harry, holding in his voice a tone that Harry thought was unpleasant to say the least. Harry nodded, it being the only thing Harry could do right now, still not being all that awake and all. The house elf took this as a sign to disappear, and was gone before Harry could blink.

Harry stumbled to his closet, only to find there was too much clothing in there, and none of it was his, but all of it was his size. So he took out the first thing he could find, not really caring if it was appropriately enough or not. After getting dressed, one look in the mirror was enough for him to realize that he should have taken a shower first. But he was probably already too late for dinner as it was, so he took a comb of sorts and went through his hair with it. Taking another look in the mirror proved that even a magical comb did very little to control his hair. He shrugged and wondered how he could even find the dining room again without getting lost and ending up missing breakfast because he was hours too late.

When he stepped out of his room, this question was quickly answered, the house elf who had woke him up was waiting for him.

"I see you're ready to go?" The house elf asked him, which seemed almost polite except for the fact that it was more of a question then a statement, probably directed to the way his hair had formed a life of it's own.

"Yeah, and hungry too!" Harry tried to break ice with the house elf, only to find it blowing up in his face. The house elf ignored Harry's statement, and said nothing on the way to the dinning room. Harry followed the house elf through a few halls, then down the stairs, and finally into the dinning room.

And there they were, Harry's new precious family. Lucius sat at the head of the table, looking like he always did, creepy as hell! His wife sat to his right, looking like she always did, like she was the queen of well any country really. And Draco sat to his left, looking nothing like he always looked, there was no sign of the arrogant bastard Harry knew from Hogwarts. He looked more like an average boy, although not completely average, a bit more good looking then average.

Harry smiled softly when he thought back to the first time he had thought of Draco as looking rather good. He got so scared he had locked himself up for two full days. Until Hermione had found a way to get Harry to tell her why he was locking himself up, after him telling her what he had thought, she had laughed. And after a while Harry had joined her in laughing, after that he had somehow realized that he liked boys and girls. And had really accepted it when he had started to date Seamus. It didn't last very long however, it never did in Harry's relationships. He always found some excuse for him to break up. With Seamus it had been the incredible lame excuse of 'I need to concentrate more on my schoolwork.'

But believe it or not, Harry had even worse excuses of breaking up. With his relationship with Ginny it had been 'I feel our age difference is coming in between us.' With Oliver Wood it had been 'I fear it's affecting Gryffendor's quidditch game.' However his personal best had been when he had broken up with Cho Chang 'I feel we can't spent enough time together to make this work properly.' After all of those he had been known as the guy who is great if you're looking for a relation for two to three weeks. And Harry didn't really had any problems with it.

"Take a seat." Lucius interrupted his train of thoughts. Harry realized he had just been standing there and walked to the table, and took a seat next to Narcissa. Although you can't really call it sitting next to Narcissa, the chairs were standing rather far apart.

As soon as he sat down, his plate filled up with delicious breakfast things. And as hungry as he was, he started to eat right away.

"So Harry, you got settled in well?" Narcissa asked him. And when Harry looked up to answer her question, he saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes for a very long time; genuine care.

"Yeah, thank you, the room is great." Harry answered her question, and then picked up were he had left; eating.

For a couple of minutes it was totally quite around the table, Harry could feel that they were as comfortable as he was, which was almost none at all. The silence was broken by Lucius, however not quickly enough to not have that uncomfortable silence feeling.

"So now that you are living in our house, there are a few rules you must follow." Lucius said with the most business toned voice Harry had ever heard, like he was attending a meeting of a very high positioned company.

"Like…?"

"Well for starters, any kind of friends are not really welcome here, you'll see them as soon as you're back at Hogwarts." Harry nodded, he didn't really mind his friends not being able to come over, it wasn't like he always saw them during the summer vacation.

"Secondly, in this house there is no mentioning of or using muggle possessions or customs. Further more you are supposed to always be inside the house for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You do have a curfew, which is 11 o'clock, after that the house will have an alarm. And most importantly, you will be trained some more in some of the wizard crafts, so that you will fit in in this family."

"What exactly do you mean by the ' I will be trained some more in some of the wizard crafts?" Harry asked the man sitting on the head of the table.

"That means, that when it comes to dark arts and potions, transfiguration, you are just not on the level one should be if they want to fit in this family. Therefore you will get extra attention on these matters during this vacation. You will start after breakfast."

Harry said nothing back just nodded once more, however he did wonder if Lucius said it wrong or actually meant that he was getting more lessons in dark arts. As far as Harry was knew at Hogwarts you got lessons in defense against the dark arts. Not lessons in dark arts. And the second thing that made Harry wonder was, why Lucius wanted him to get better at these things. Wouldn't it be much better if that if you had a boy living in your house who the person you were serving wanted dead, to not make him better at protecting himself? It made no sense to Harry, but he knew that if he pretended that he was okay with everything, and just did his best not to do anything wrong…sooner or later things would reveal itself. He did hope it was sooner though.

When breakfast was over, Lucius told were he should go in order for him to get more lessons in the arts he apparently wasn't so good at. Narcissa stayed behind, and turned to Harry when her husband walked out.

"I just want you to know, that if there's anything, you can always come to me." She said to him, allowing him to see that form of care in her eyes again.

"Thank you, but right now, there really isn't anything. Although you could tell me why I need these extra lessons, I'm really not that bad at Hogwarts. After all, I have survived numerous attempts that's main goal was to kill me."

"I know you did, but you have to understand that according to Lucius, anyone who is not getting perfect scores is not fit for this family. He is a person who will drive you to the edge, but also a person who you'll thank once you're at that edge and realize you can do so much more now. Hopefully you'll come to see this."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, because you have done nothing but be nice to me so far. But your family, your husband and your son haven't been my best friends, and right now I have to believe you that they want nothing but the best for me? It's kind of hard to believe isn't it? So what I need, what I really need, is to know…why?"

Narcissa looked at Harry, then looked to the ground, took a deep breath and looked up again.

"I love my husband, and I love my son. And as you recently have learned, I loved your mother, she was the one person I could tell anything too. I was truly a wreck when our friendship went down the drain. And because I owed her, I took you in. But what you're asking of me, why you are here, that has nothing to do with me. The reason why they let you be here, that's because I will do anything to protect you…I owed your mother at least that. But why you are here…that's not my doing. Now because I love my husband, and I love my son, this is all I'll tell you. If you truly want to know, ask them. Although I'd advice against it." She looked at the ground again.

"If there is anything else, that I can help you with please do let me know, but for know, you are late for potions." She looked him in the eye before walking out.

There stood the boy-who-lived, in a dinning room he never thought to be in, with a family who are supposed to hate him. And even when out of Hogwarts, having to attend a potions class. He bit his lip and imagined that he was with a family that loved him, and that there wasn't such a thing as Voldemort trying to kill him. And above all, that there weren't people that had an alternative motive with him. Then it was Harry's turn to take a deep breath.

* * *

He had followed Lucius directions through the house and stood before a giant door. Undoubtedly this was a big room, and he was almost sure of the fact that all of his potion lesson were going to be in here. He opened the door and stepped in. The room looked a lot like the potions class at Hogwarts. But then again, that didn't take much. He saw some ingredients lying and then his potions tutor came in. As if his life didn't suck enough as it was: Snape.


	7. Kissing away your problems

**AN**: Okay, so first I have to say this, as I think I mentioned before (and if not…well here it is :P ) this story is part of a 15-chapter-challenge. Were a friend of mind (Darth Oddish) and I have to write a story that is exactly 15 chapters. And now we have the final date: 15 January. So you can all expect this story to have found it's ending by then.  
Also, an other friend of mine joined the 15-chapter-challenge; Lupe Sjiler. She hasn't started on the story…so I'm eager to find out if she'll make the dead line :P

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The following week went by pretty fast for Harry's vacation standards. Usually a week of vacation outside of Hogwarts would go by so slowly that Harry would start to wonder if there even was an ending to it. But this week had almost flown by. He saw very little of the Malfoys, they were never around too much. Which made him wonder where they would go. But having the house to himself felt wonderful, and he didn't really miss their company.

Harry had seen Lucius twice since the first breakfast he had in the Malfoy manor. He had seen him once at dinner a few nights later and once again at breakfast the following day. Both times Lucius had very little interest in Harry, and would almost go out of his way in ignoring him. Harry saw this as a gesture and returned it to him.

Narcissa did nothing to ignore him, and went out of her way to make him feel as much as home as possible. She would be home for two to three hours a day, and would usually spent them with Harry. Mostly Harry wouldn't be interested in her company, but asking the lady of the house to get out just seemed to rude, so he had put up with her. But as Harry came to learn, she wasn't bad company at all. She was more then willing to tell him things about his mother. She told him about when they were younger, the stupid stuff she and his mother would get into. And how angry their parents used to got when they stayed out way to late, or went to a town nearby that they never were allowed to visit. About his father she didn't know so much. When she started to date Lucius and his mother started to date his father, it was pretty clear the two then still boy's didn't like each other. The friendship between both disappeared because of it.

After a few of these conversations Harry started to like it when she had come home early and spent an hour with him talking those kind of things over. The fifth day Harry was in the manor, the conversations changed a little. The conversations still held a lot of details of his mother and her childhood, but now it also held some of Harry's childhood. He told her about stuff he had never told anyone before. Like the fact that he didn't mind living with the Dursley's as much as everyone thought. That it made him feel a strange way of safe, because he knew he would never get attacked there. When Harry had told her this, she shifted slightly nodded and quickly moved on to an other subject. That was the last time Harry had brought the Dursley's up in a conversation with her.

Then there was Draco, he didn't see him much either, except for a few more times in the kitchen. Harry had the tendency of getting very hungry late at night, and it seemed Draco did too. They never had long conversations, just a few standard questions. There was the "So, hungry?"" question and there was the "Couldn't sleep?" question. Once they had a bit deeper conversation, but it didn't went much further then "Strange when you have two homes, one at Hogwarts and one here." Harry had told Draco that in the muggle world a lot of parents were divorced and a lot of children were used to having two homes. Draco said that it was one of the craziest things he had ever heard. Harry had smiled, they ate their late night snack and went their separate ways.

Harry had in fact enjoyed those late night snacks, he had a chance to see what Draco was like outside of Hogwarts. He had studied Draco for a long time, and after he knew he liked boys and girls alike, he had always wondered what it would be like to be with him. It seemed to be impossible however, because he had never seen Draco with anyone but a beautiful girl on his arm. Harry being a guy and all, he thought he had absolutely no chance. In fact that was what Hermione would tell him time after time when Harry was staring at Draco. But those times were over, here in this house he could talk to Draco. And Draco didn't seem to mind him having around either.

* * *

Harry lied in his bed turning, he couldn't sleep at all, but it was too early for him to go to the kitchen and have Draco cook him something there. So he turned around for the hundredth time that night. But thoughts of the Dursley's kept coming back to him. Every time he closed his eyes he could see his cousin sitting next to him, having that godforsaken look in his eyes. He had this problem every night, but he usually would get the hang of closing his eyes and going to sleep, but tonight it just wasn't working. Finally he sat up straight in his bed, having enough of the flashbacks to that night.

He threw his arm to his right and picked up his alarm clock, wanting to see the time. Then he remembered that it doesn't work here and threw it against the wall. It fell apart in tiny pieces. He sighed, and picked up his wand that lied next to the alarm clock. He mumbled a spell that would tell him the time and groaned when he saw it was only 11 o'clock. Defiantly not time yet to go to the kitchen.

He stepped out of bed and threw some clothes on. He looked outside his window, the gardens of the Malfoy manor were looking beautiful, and it didn't take Harry long to decide he was going to have a walk in them. Surprisingly enough he knew his way around the manor these days, and had no trouble finding the door out. As he stepped into the gardens he felt the tension of his always following nightmares fade away.

Harry had walked through the gardens for over an hour when he saw Draco sitting on a bench. Harry wondered what to do, they hadn't really talked outside of the kitchen and it seemed weird to walk up to him when obviously he didn't want the company. Then Harry thought he didn't really care, because he could use the company.

"Never thought of you to be the outdoor type" Harry said while taking a place next to Draco on the bench.

"Yes well, me neither." Draco replied, not saying anything like 'go away' to Harry, who took this as a good sign.

"So why are you out here? Got tired of the kitchen?"

"Does a person need to have a reason to be out here?" Draco asked him.

"No, I guess not, I was just wondering." Harry said a form of an apology for asking to much.

"That is something you do a lot, isn't it?" Draco's voice sounded a bit angry, what should have been something for Harry to take as a 'back off' but Harry had never been so good at noticing those things.

"Well I'm sorry if me basically asking you if something is wrong was too unkind of me." As Harry had said this he thought that he had just said the worst sentence ever. And he already wanted to take it back to make it sound a bit less like…well anything. But Draco had beaten him to the punch.

"And if something was wrong, why would you assume I would want to share it with you?" His voice lingering on the last word, like it was a word he rather never said again.

"Because I thought we were trying to be nice to each other, if I missed the memo about us being enemies again, my apology." Harry said while raising his voice a little.

"Right and out of the goodness of your heart, you want to know if something is wrong with me?" Draco nearly yelled at Harry. Somehow this seemed to calm Harry.

"Yeah." Harry simply replied.

"That's all you've got to say?" Draco asked, his voice no longer being on the edge of yelling.

"Yeah, I mean I thought it was you who told me I was always being the golden-boy. So as the golden-boy couldn't I ask a person what's wrong."

"Okay, so you're memory is fine, however I did say the golden-boy part a bit harsher, you have no talent of imitating people." Draco said no longer sounding like he wanted to punch Harry in the face. They were both quite for a couple of minutes, just sitting next to each other.

"So, what's wrong?" Harry finally asked.

Draco sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, if not I would have been gone after that little tantrum of yours." Harry smiled while saying it. Draco smiled back.

"Just don't laugh, or tell anyone…can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Believe it."

"Okay, so sometimes things just get to be too much. The things that are expected of me, the plans that my father has for me. Sometimes I feel like I'm not living my own life, but a redefined version of his. That he somehow wants to correct all of his mistakes through me." Draco said, and while he was staring at the gardens, never once looking at Harry while he said it.

"You know, it's really hard to have a conversation with someone who doesn't even look at you." Harry replied. This making Draco turn his head around.

"Sorry, it's just you know what I mean?" Draco asked, still looking at Harry.

"Yeah, of course I do, everyone wants something of me. Dumbledore wants for me to defeat Vo…you-know –who. And Ron and Hermione want me to be happy, but not by my standards but by theirs. The ministry wants me to come work for them next year. I was forced to go live here. And I don't really know what I want. So yeah, I know what it feels like to not be living your own life."

"So what do you do about it?" Draco softly asked, his face being only inches away from Harry's.

"Well, usually…when I feel like that…I do this." Harry softly said, his face moving closer to Draco's and finally closing the gap between Draco's lips and his. He felt Draco's soft lips on his as he started kissing Draco. He was wondering whether to pull back or not when he felt Draco kiss him back. He took this a sign for him to go on.

He wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him closer. Making the kiss become more demanding. He felt Draco's hands lingering at the back of his head, starting to go through his messy hair. Harry thought of this as a good thing and used his tongue to ask for entrance. This was quickly granted and Harry's tongue was exploring Draco's cavern. He started to massage Draco's tongue with his own, and soon felt Draco to return him the favor. Harry's hands went down a bit and rested upon Draco's shirt, feeling his well toned abs through it. He moved his hands a bit more down and went under the shirt. That's when Draco pulled back. Draco unwrapped himself from Harry and stood up from the bench.

"I can't…this never happened." Draco mumbled to Harry and walked away. Leaving he brunet sitting alone on the bench.

For a while Harry didn't knew what happened to him, he had kissed the one person who never showed any interest in him, the one person who absolutely hated him…well at least before this vacation, and the one person who he thought couldn't be more straight. All in all it wasn't turning out to be such a horrible vacation for Harry.

When he realized he had been sitting on that bench for a couple of hours he stood up, still widely smiling. The smiling had two reasons. One, back at Hogwarts he could rub Hermione's noise in the fact that he had made out with Draco, which according to Hermione could never happen, and she still hadn't even so much shook hands with him. And two, he would defiantly not have nightmares tonight, only good, fun, great, superb dreams were waiting for him.

**

* * *

**

AN

: okay, they've kissed… :D 


	8. I know, I know, what you don't know

**AN**: So they've kissed, here is two day's later… :P

So sorry the chapter is up a bit late,  
but I was sort of sick...so really didn't want to write anything! :P

The titel is translated and a bit altered (see into know) from a Dutch kids game ...and I believe it's also in a song of Rammstein (in German!!) :P  
But the Dutch version is 'ik zie ik zie wat jij niet ziet'  
and it's a car game...anyway here's the story!

* * *

Harry threw his arm to his left again and picked up his wand again. This was the 7th time this evening he was checking to see how late it was. He was hoping to see Draco tonight. He knew the boy was going to get something to eat at some point. But yesterday he had been in the kitchen too early, he guessed that Draco had seen him sitting there and decided not to show up. Which had disappointed Harry immensely. He wanted nothing more then to talk to Draco, but Draco obviously didn't felt the same way. He had talked to Draco once since the well "accident" and all Draco was able to say was: "Morning." And he hadn't even so much as looked at him while he quickly strode away.

That was basically the main reason why Harry said the spell to check what time it was for the 8th time this evening. He sighed when it had only been a few minutes later, waiting for it to be time is was turning out to be such a drag. But he really wanted to see Draco, so he had put his wand back and stared at the ceiling again. Something he was doing a lot lately.

He was just about to throw his arm to his wand again when he heard noise coming from somewhere down the hall. He almost threw himself out of his bed and opened his door. He saw nothing out there but was sure it came from somewhere close. So he turned right, knowing fully well that Lucius' office was somewhere down that hall. He hadn't roamed that hall too often, mainly because Lucius had told him not to. Of course once or twice his curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he knew his way around this hall.

When he was close to Lucius' office he heard the voice he had heard before. Immediately Harry intrigued and no longer thought about what time it may or may not be. He leaned in a bit closer, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"So how's the boy doing?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Good, adjusting well. Already taking the classes I wanted him too."

"And how's plan B doing?" The voice asked, Harry noticed that the voice was a bit hesitant to ask him this question.

"Would you kindly stop referring to him as plan B?" Lucius said annoying. "But if you must know, good, according to plan as well."

"That's good, because you know time's running out."

"I know that time's running out you idiot, but it's not my fault that we had to wait so long now is it?" Lucius voice got more filled with anger every sentence he spoke.

"I already said I was sorry, I couldn't find the address, Dumbledore handled that too well." The voice said.

"It's okay now, I guess. It's turning out good, he's making some real progress. I guess in some ways they both do." Lucius said, his voice still lingering over some anger issues, but no longer sounding like he wanted to hex the person in front of him.

"Am I needed for anything else sir?"

"No, but I do wish you leave with less noise then you entered. I'd be surprised if any of my family is still asleep."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Harry took this as a sign to get the hell out of there. Now that the voice was obviously leaving, it no longer seemed relevant to stay and try to overhear any part of the now not so talkative conversation. So he speeded towards his room.

Once he had gotten there he realized that no matter what the time might be, he was really hungry. So he made his way to the kitchen, and just hoped that Draco was either there, or wasn't turning away when he saw him sitting there.

When he reached the kitchen it seemed that he was out of luck, Draco was no were to be seen or found. That didn't just mean he wasn't able to talk to him, but it also meant he was going to have to make his own dinner. Harry had never been a very good cook. He could cook some eggs and if really necessary he could make a few unburnt pancakes, but that was also the extend of his cooking abilities. So there he stood, in a kitchen full of ingredients just waiting for him to use them…and he had no clue what to do.

"And that's supposed to save the magical community?" Harry heard behind him, he luck had just turned, Draco didn't decide to walk away.

Harry turned around and saw Draco standing at the kitchen entrance. He looked gorgeous, his hair finally laying of the gel, just hanging, still a bit wet.

"Yeah, I was just as shocked as you." Harry replied. "But now that you're here…"

"Didn't it ever occur to you, you could actually learn how to cook, instead of leaving it up to me?" Draco replied, walking towards Harry and taking some stuff out of a few cabinets on his way over.

"Then I wouldn't have a good excuse anymore to come and see you, so no never occurred to me." Harry looked at Draco who was now standing just a few steps away from him. "Plus, I wouldn't want to miss your cooking, it's disturbingly good."

"Fine, move over and I'll make us something…just don't get used to it." Draco smiled at him.

"Too late, already used to it." Harry said while doing as Draco wanted and moved over slightly. He watched as Draco was cooking something that undoubtedly Harry would love. There was a form of an awkward silence between them, and Harry felt he needed to brake it immediately.

"So uhm, who's your father having meetings with this late?" Harry asked, not only trying to brake the silence but also wondering about Lucius conversation with person X before. He was positively sure it was about him…the only thing he couldn't figure out was why they were talking about him that way. What plans Lucius had for him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked

"Well, I heard a noise so I went to see what it was, and your father was having a conversation with somebody. I was just wondering who it could be."Harry had wondered whether to trust Draco with the small secret of Harry wondering all over the manor or not. He didn't know what to do until he had just said it.

"I heard nothing." Draco said, leaving a small space of silence. "But if somebody came over this late I guess it was Severus."

"No it wasn't Snape, I would have recognized his voice anywhere." Harry said.

"Then I don't know." Draco said. As he said this Harry's scar started hurting. Harry started to slowly seeing nothing more then black spots in front of his eyes. More and more spots came before Harry's eyes until all he could see was black. Then he heard a voice whispering, it sounded like it was coming closer. Harry tried to understand what was whispered to him, but it was too hard to understand it, there were too many voices whispering. It just gave him an headache, when he heard one voice crystal clear: "Can't let him know I'm lying." After that the whispering went away and he started to see parts of the kitchen again.

He blinked a few times and saw that Draco was still standing there cooking. He rubbed his eyes and when done Draco was standing in front of him holding a bowl with something delicious in it out for him. Harry took the bowl and started eating. Draco did the same thing, and didn't talk to Harry at all, didn't even look at him.

"So you really don't know who you're father was talking to?" Harry asked again.

"You're guess is as good as mine" Draco said, not looking up from his bowl.

"Okay, I guess there's no reason for you to lie to me." Harry said, not being able to get the voice he heard out of his mind.

Draco looked at him. "I guess there isn't." He turned back to his bowl, which was almost empty now, but that didn't stop Draco from still focusing completely on his food.

"Then you wouldn't mind talking about something else?" Harry asked him.

Draco looked up again, this time having a small smile on his face. "I would love to talk about something else."

"Okay, so how about that time we kissed and you run away?" Harry said to him, his voice making sure Draco knew he was teasing him.

"Yes, how about that." Draco said back. Not standing up and leaving the kitchen as Harry might have thought he would have done. But the boy still sat there, making no intentions to leave.

"So care to try again, without you running away?"

"I don't know…I mean I'm not like that, and I just am not like that…" Draco stumbled.

"Okay, I guess that's fair. But if you ever decide you might be like that, you know where I live."

"You're first on my list." Draco smiled.

"So, you know what really struck me hearing your father and that other person talk…is what they were talking about. It seemed it was about me…I really hate it when people talk about me you know?" Harry said.

Draco's face went from a form of a smile to the most defeated face ever. Harry looked at him, and almost instantly knew he had hit a nerve.

"Yeah, so they're were talking about how I'm making progress, I guess that means that I am almost good enough in magic to be in your family now doesn't it?" Harry continued.

"It couldn't have meant much else. Well except if there were planning something with me, but that seems almost impossible now doesn't it. I mean your mother is to protect me, and your father would never hurt her like that. So it can't be that they have Voldemort-ish plans with me. It would be crazy too to give me more insight in magic only to have me killed by him. So it really couldn't be much else right?" Harry said. Now leaving Draco even paler then he usually is.

"And I mean…" Harry tried to go on. But Draco had stood up and kissed him, forcing him to shut up about it. His lips kissing Harry's fiercely, almost trying to push through Harry.

" I guess you are first on my list." Draco said when his lips had detached from Harry's.

"Good, cause you're defiantly on mine." Harry said after taking sometime to breath in, not having expected the sudden move from Draco.

Harry pulled Draco in closer and kissed him softly on his lips. His hands resting on Draco's back, pulling him in a bit closer. Harry felt that Draco was very tense, but after Harry kissed Draco a couple of times, he seemed to relax. When Harry let him lose Draco stumbled back.

"I really need to get some sleep, I need to be up really early tomorrow." Draco said, already trying to make his way out. Harry griped his hand and held him back.

"Really, where are you going?" He asked him, while stroking the hand he held.

"Meeting some old friends." Draco said quickly. He swiftly kissed Harry, although it was more like a peck. Said goodnight to Harry and left him alone in the kitchen.

"Goodnight" Harry finally said, minutes after Draco had already left.

* * *

**AN**: okay so there you have it. Harry's developing some weird whispering thing and Draco is hiding something…  
that was chapter 8...still 7 more to go!!


	9. dating the undateable

**AN**: Marry Christmas!

* * *

Harry smiled at the blond sitting in front of him. He had just told Harry how much he disliked it when Harry mentioned Muggle equipment, because he had no clue what Harry was talking about. He said it made him feel unnecessarily stupid, and that there was no reason for Harry to make him feel that way. Harry's only response to it had been that Draco had missed a lot in his life, if he didn't even knew what an alarm clock was. Harry really wanted to help Draco's education in Muggle equipment, but there was no way Lucius ever let him talk about it in the house. When Harry had brought up the idea of the laundry machine he yelled at him, and harshly reminded him that he was not allowed to talk about Muggle stuff in the house. So therefore Harry had taken Draco out for dinner, in order to tell Draco some things that he could never do in the manor. Also it felt good to be out with the boy.

When Harry had suggested going to a restaurant together, Draco had been less then enthusiastic to say the least. But that almost always seemed to be the case, whenever Harry suggested something, Draco would tell him he had other plans or really felt like being indoors. However when Harry kept pressing the matter, he would give in, much to Harry's likeness. Needless to say, it took Harry quite some pressing on the matter of going out to a restaurant, but once they were in, it had been nothing but pleasant.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, making Harry realize he was just staring into space.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Harry replied.

"You're not answering. I asked what you were thinking about?" Draco asked about.

"You." Harry simply said, smiling while saying it.

"Only positive things I hope?"

"Why would I think anything negative about you?"

"Well, it isn't like you've never hexed me." Draco said, sounding a bit less confident this time.

"Bygones."

At this Draco smiled, Harry guess that was the right answer. With Draco he was never sure what to say or what to do. Little things seemed to get on his nerves and there were subjects Harry had to avoid altogether. If he didn't the blond would just walk away, not saying a single thing to him and Harry had to do his best to talk to him, because Draco could ignore him for days. Like last week, Harry had done the incredibly stupid thing of asking Draco if he had any plans for this summer. The only thing that he meant by that was, if he was going away for a couple of weeks, and leave Harry alone for that period of time. However Draco took it the wrong way, stormed out and it took this dinner for him to speak in a normal tone to Harry again.

"You're spacing out on me again." Draco said to him. "Am I really that bad of a company?"

"Of course not, I'm sorry, won't happen again."

"It better not." Draco said, Harry never knew whether he needed to take these things serious or that Draco was just joking. He also never dared to ask, it seemed stupid to him.

"I was wondering, how about I pay for dinner and we go home, and hang out there or something" Harry suggested.

"Sure" Draco said.

Harry asked for the check and paid for dinner. Even though Draco was more than happy to pay for dinner himself. But Harry said that it was a date, and he had asked Draco, so therefore he needed to pay. Draco let it go, realizing he could never win this argument. So Harry paid and they left the restaurant. On their way home they talked relatively little. Sometimes it was hard, trying to get a love life with a person you had considered an enemy for a long time. When they had reached the manor, there was an awkward silence for a while.

"So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked.

"No clue, never been on a date with a guy before, this seems more up your ally." Draco replied. Harry nodded, it was more up his ally, but it just seemed different with Draco. Usually after a date Harry would have a few options, he could stay and have sex with the person, or he could say goodnight and never call the person again. However, both of those options didn't really go with Draco. Because if he stayed, he would never stay for long…he would leave as soon as it was reasonably accepted to go. But living in the same house and all, it seemed as not a favorable option to do this. But the second option was even worse.

"I guess, we could take a walk in the gardens." Harry suggested at last.

"Sure." Draco said, not sounding to optimistic about the plan, but also not rejecting it.

They had walked through the garden for a half hour, when they spotted the bench on which they had their first kiss. Almost immediately they both walked towards it and sat down. But the awkward silence didn't leave.

"So this is…different." Draco finally said.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed.

After another couple of minutes of total silence Harry began to think if this was such a good idea. Maybe he and Draco had nothing in common, maybe it was just a big mistake. After all, he had gone on better dates then this. And looking next to him, it was clear that Draco too had known better times.

"Maybe we should go back." Harry said.

"Yes, good idea." Draco replied, sounding relieved.

So they walked back to the manor, again in total silence. But this one was different from the other silences they had tonight. This was a relieved silence, happy that they didn't have to force anything anymore.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Draco said, when they were standing in front of the manor.

"Yeah, we do live in the same house and all." Harry said.

"Night." Draco said and walking off, going in the opposite direction as Harry would have to go in order to go to his room.

"Night." Harry said, and walked the other way.

He was near his room when he heard voice coming out of Lucius' office, he walked directly towards it. And when he stood there realizing that this was the 3rd time he had forgotten to take his cloak with him. But also realizing that by the time he got back with his cloak, the person standing in Lucius' office was probably long gone. So there he stood again, totally vulnerable for anyone to spot him, but luckily with years of spying experience on his hand.

"Sir, you need to move fast now." The unfamiliar voice said.

"I know, but I wouldn't have had to move so fast if you did as I asked." Lucius said.

"How could I have known the idiot would leave his wand there?"

"It's only a matter of time now, before Dumbledore realizes what really happened and take him away." Lucius said, actually sounding disappointed now, and really not having any anger in his voice.

"Yeah, he will. Unless he doesn't want to go…about that how's plan B doing?"

"Horribly." Lucius said.

At that moment Harry felt himself getting weak again, slowly he began seeing the black spots in front of his eyes again. Until finally he saw nothing but black. And he heard whispering again, this time he could distinctly hear that it were not the same voices, the voice sounded a bit heavier, and more agonized. Then finally all the voices disappeared and there was one he could hear clear now: "I was sure he and Draco would hit it off, then I would finally have my way." The voice began whispering until it finally went away. Harry could see again, but at that exact same moment saw Lucius coming out of his office.

As quick as he could he ran back down the hall. Sure of the fact that Lucius would kill him if he saw him standing outside of his office. He almost threw his door open and closed it as fast as he could without making an awful hell of a lot of noise. He leaned into his door, taking deep breaths, realizing that it was too close this time. He sank down on his knees and sat against the door. Going over the conversation Lucius had with the person X, it was obvious that they thought there was some reason why Dumbledore could think Harry needed to get out of the manor. But really they had been nothing but good to Harry, much better than the Dursley's had ever been. So all Harry could do was wondering why Dumbledore might want him out of here.

And then Harry thought of the last part, when something said to him that he and Draco would hit it off…could that have been him? Or did Draco like someone else. Harry got up and threw a bunch of stuff of his desk, he was furious that there was something going on, but he was left out of it. Everyone always thought he was good enough to bring down the most powerful wizard ever, but no one ever thought he could handle any form of truth.

He was just snapping out of his little tantrum when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it would be, could Lucius have seen him after all? Harry walked nervously to the door. But when he opened the door all he could do was smile.

"So what brings you to my room this late?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh really, why is that?"

"I felt bad, the way we left things tonight."

"Well come in." Harry said.

Draco walked into Harry's room, taking in the sight of the room. Then he sat down on his bed, still not explaining what he really wanted there.

"You look like you've never seen this room." Harry said.

"I haven't been in here, for a very long time." Draco explained. "Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked Harry. Who thought it was somewhat weird that Draco would ask him to sit down in his own room, but because it was his house and all, he did as Draco asked. He sat down next to Draco on the bed.

"So now you are here, what else did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought we start off with this..." Draco said softly, with the last word planting his lips on Harry's. Kissing him softly at first, but soon the kiss became more dominant. Harry pulled Draco closer to him, making the kiss a bruising kiss. Then Draco let him some space, for some air to breath.

"I'm curious" Harry began. "What's next?" Draco gave him a seductive smile and crawled closer to Harry. Once he had arrived there he planted his hands on Harry's hips and moved his shirt up. Pulling the shirt over his head.

"Something like this I guess." Harry smiled and undid Draco of his shirt as well. Soon all they had on was a pair of boxers. Harry looked at Draco who was looking so gorgeous sitting there. His pale skin asking almost pleading to Harry to be touched. Harry planted his lips on Draco's neck and left a bruising kiss there, reminding Draco that if they did this, he was his. Draco let him, and moaned loudly when Harry had pulled of his boxers and closed his hand around Draco's shaft. Draco undid Harry of his boxers as well and pulled Harry on top of him.

"We could wait with this you know, this being the first time you're with a guy and all." Harry asked Draco, a bit worried about the boy.

"Wait for what? You really need to start living in the moment Harry, there might not be a tomorrow."

Harry thought it was more than fair, that if the blonde wanted this, that he was the one to give it to him.

"Living in the moment as we speak." He was the last thing he said before claiming Draco as his own.

* * *

He looked next to him, Draco was sleeping peacefully next to him. He had been totally exhausted after tonight. His blond hair was completely messed up and it was such a different picture of the boy for Harry. The Draco he now knew was smart, incredibly hot, sweet and totally his. He smiled at the last thought. He and Hermione had many discussions about him, whether Harry should stop thinking of him as being cute, because he could never have him. Harry had always thought she just said it because she wanted him. But then he would have class with Draco, and that was usually a wake up call, because Draco never so much looked at him with anything but hate. But this Draco, was everything Harry could possibly want.

But Harry was still Harry, and that meant that even though Draco was peacefully lying next to him, Harry couldn't sleep. He too was exhausted, but could somehow not get himself to go to sleep. So he decided he would take a walk through the manor and then come back to try again. And not like he would usually do, go away and stay away never to return a phone call after that.

He pulled back the covers and walked out of bed, put on some clothes and started his stroll around the manor. He stopped at the kitchen, but without Draco there to cook something delicious it seemed ridiculous to stay there. Then he heard voices coming out of the hall and leaned towards the door that separated the kitchen with the hall.

"Thank you." Harry heard Lucius say.

"I will not do anything like this ever again." Harry heard the voice of Narcissa.

"I know, but I am grateful. This might save everything." Lucius said.

"Next time, you convince our son of going into a relationship that he would rather walk out of." Narcissa said, sounding upset.

"Well, if he listened to you, he didn't rather walk out of it, or else he wouldn't have gone back at all." Lucius said.

Narcissa stayed still this time.

"I'm sure of it, they belong together, the seer I saw told me so."

"As long as the seer told you so." Narcissa said, not having anything of the nice tone in her voice that she usually has when she is talking to Harry. He heard her storm away, followed by Lucius.

* * *

He too walked back to his room, he had enough of roaming around and hearing conversations that he was better off not knowing at all. Maybe that was why they never told him anything, because he had already enough of a burden; killing the most feared wizard ever and all.

He sighed when he walked back to his room, pulled back the covers and got under them again. Draco was still peacefully sleeping. Harry lied down and whispered to Draco: "I wish you had come on your own instead of being convinced by your mother." Draco was still sleeping, not having heard anything of what Harry said to him. Harry figured it didn't matter anyway, Draco was with him, and for now that was all that mattered.

* * *

**An**: That was chapter 9, still 6 chapters to go!:P

It seems appropriate to do this now, while it's Christmas:  
I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, and I hope you'll like the next 6 chapters as well!:P  
But I would like to specially thank the following people who have supported this story from the beginning: _Picolochick, ams71080, trooperx, Sexy Ookami, Christina109_ and of course _Darth Oddish_ and _Lupe sjiler _without u guys the 15-chapter-challenge would have never been possible!


	10. Average of one

**An**: hope that everyone had a great x-mas…!! And here comes chapter 10

* * *

"Harry, you need to get up." Hermione screamed panic streaming into her voice.

"Harry, GET UP!" Hermione screamed at him again. She fell down on her knees, falling next to the boy she was screaming at.

"Harry, please." She whispered to him. "You are our only hope, the world counts on you." She took a deep breath, and then whispered to him: "And if you don't, do you think he'll forgive Lucius for betraying him, do you think he will forgive Draco?"

The boy who previously had lied down on the ground, his eyes opened when Hermione whispered this to him. Looking her in her eyes, he saw the fear in her eyes. With a lot of effort he lifted himself up and stood with both of his feet on the ground again. He looked at Hermione who smiled softly at him. He smiled back and turned his back to the almost woman. He walked away from him and to the place his worst enemy stood, the man who wanted him dead.

"I never thought you'd be up for round 2, I guess you are stronger than I anticipated." His enemy said.

"I'd rather not have you calling this round 2." Harry said back.

"How about I call it the round where I killed the golden boy and took back the world." He said with a smile on his face.

"You really have an attitude problem." Harry said. His enemy still stood there smiling at him. He wondered when he was planning on attacking him.

Then he saw dark spots in front of his eyes again and slowly all he could see was black. Again the whispering came closer and closer to him. Just when he finally thought they went away he could hear a voice saying loud and clear: "Avada Ked..." His eyes no longer saw black, just a green light flashing.

* * *

"Harry?! Harry?!" "HARRY?"

Harry opened his eyes, to find himself lying in his bed. He looked to his right and saw Draco sitting up in bed, looking at him worryingly. He shook his head and turned to Draco.

"What?"

"I don't mind lying here with you, but if it's okay I'd rather live a little longer." Draco said.

"What…what do you mean?" Harry asked, still confused and sleepy.

"Harry, you're holding your wand and you were about to say the killing curse." Draco said, now looking really worried at him.

Harry looked at his left hand and indeed found there his wand. He sighed deep and looked at Draco.

"I'm sorry okay, my dreams are just more real than other people's dreams." Harry said to Draco, trying to reassure him that he was not trying to kill him

Draco looked at him for a little while, shook his head and turned around, lying down on the bed again. Harry turned to him and placed his hand on his hips, he moved in closer and lied down on the bed as well. Not long after that he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to find an empty spot next to him in the bed. He wondered where Draco had gone to, and then realized that it was his mother that convinced him that he and Draco should be together, he had probably changed his mind about it. He sighed and decided that he couldn't help it if Draco didn't want to be with him. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting this. He threw his covers back and took a moment to look at the spot Draco lied last night. Then he pulled himself together and got up out of bed. He talked towards the bathroom which was only a door away from his room.

When he opened the bathroom door, he found that the bathroom was already occupied. He was ready to sneak out of there when Draco's head appeared from behind the bathroom curtain.

"Please make up your mind." He said. Harry had no clue what that was supposed to mean, and that led to a confused look on his face.

"About?" He asked.

"To come in or to go out again. Because it's really cold when you leave that door open." Draco replied.

"That depends, do you regret what we did yesterday or not?" Harry asked. Draco realized that Harry was serious now and took the smile of his face.

"I'm not my father, I don't do regrets." Draco said. "No one more time, in or out, because really one's ass could freeze off here." Harry smiled at this comment and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. This earning him a "Thank you" from Draco.

He undressed himself, Draco's eyes never leaving his body. And stepped in the shower when Draco held the curtain open for him. For a second he just stood there, looking at the blond in front of him. Obviously he had no regrets about last night, Harry thought. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him closer to him. Draco closed the distance between them and kissed Harry passionately. After a little while Harry pulled back. This made Draco look at him, fearing that something was wrong.

"I was just wondering about something." Harry said.

"Nothing bad I hope." Draco replied, he face looking devastated already. Harry smiled at the boy, kissed him softly and shook his head.

"Before I go on, I just need you to know that I have wanted you for a long time, and there is no way I'm breaking up with you or anything." Harry said, and then turned slightly red. "Not that I thought we were together, but you know…if we were together then I wouldn't and uhh…" Harry stopped talking, knowing fully well that everything he said was only making it worse.

"Unlike the rumors about me, I don't have sex with anybody. So if it's up to me, then we are together, and I'm glad you're not breaking up with me." Harry smiled. "Now, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I overheard your mother and father talking."

"You overhear a lot of things." Draco said.

"Yeah, it's my gift." He said sarcastically. "But they were talking about us I guess. Your father thanked your mother for talking you into something. Me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, could you let these conspiracy theories go?" Draco asked. "I mean, yes I talked with my mother about you before I came here last night. But I only talked about how much I liked you. And that it complicated things. The only thing she talked me into was letting go of complications. Do you really think I'm the person that can be persuade that easily?" His face was looking almost disappointed.

"Okay, I guess I do trust you…so fine I'll let the conspiracy theories go."

"Thank you."

"Just one last question." Harry said.

"Don't." Draco said, looking fierce.

"Do you know what your father is up to?" Harry asked.

"I said don't!" Draco yelled at him, and stormed out of the shower. Harry sighed, he had never been good with letting things go. He always needed to get to the bottom of things, and once again it had ruined something good for him. He sighed again for the hundredth time today and walked out of the shower as well. He dried himself off and then walked to his room. He sat on his bed and wondered what he was supposed to do now.

After lying there for a little while his mind had finally gotten back to him, he needed to go apologize to Draco. The only difficulty was he had no idea where Draco's room was. The only thing he knew, was that when they came in through the front door, Draco would always go the other way then Harry would. So Harry walked to the front door and then walked the other hall in. That led to a staircase. He walked up the stairs and then saw three different halls. He sighed and did the only thing he had left to do. He called an house elf.

"What can I do for you?" the always happy looking house elf in front of him asked.

"I need to find Draco's room." Harry replied.

The house elf said nothing back to him, he just nodded and walked into the left hall of the three. Harry followed him, which was hard to do, because the house elf walked really fast. After that hall, they walked down a small stairs, into another hall, up an even tinier staircase and finally through a gigantic room. Then there was just one more hall left and then to the right was the room where the house elf stopped.

"Thank you." Harry said. "I had no idea the house was this big, I was just happy to be able to find my own room without any real troubles."

"Of course master, however, for a person who knows his way around you seem to wander a lot." The house elf said. And after that he did the most miraculous thing Harry had ever see a house elf do. The house elf had just insulted Harry, but he made no effort to speed off and go punish himself.

"Hermione would like you." Harry said to him.

"I'm sure." The house elf replied. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Before Harry was done saying it, the house elf had disappeared again. Harry defiantly liked Dobby better.

He knocked on the door he was standing in front and walked in when he heard nothing. He walked into a room which looked a lot like his, only different colors and the bed stood on the other side. And on that bed was Draco lying. He made no effort to stand up and speak to Harry so Harry walked to the bed and lied down next to Draco.

"I'm sorry, but before you decide if you want to be with me, you need to know that I'm gonna screw up a lot. Really a lot, it's one of my other gifts. And while I'm off screwing up, and apologizing afterwards, you need to find it in your heart to forgive me." Harry stopped talking for a second, and saw the blond looking at him. "You think that's something you can do?"

For a few seconds it was quite on Draco's end. Then he asked: "How much is screwing up a lot?"

"Once every week is the average I believe."

"As long as screwing up doesn't mean screwing someone else, I guess I can live with that." Draco said.

Harry smiled and turned to Draco and kissed him When he lied there he began seeing black spots again, but his vision didn't clouded him completely this time, he could still see Draco's blond hair when the whispering came. But this too faded fast and he could hear one voice clearly: "I love you." Before Harry knew what he was doing he said: "I love you too."

Draco pulled away and looked at him like he was from another planet.

"You love me too?"

"Uh, I just…" Harry stumbled.

"How did you knew I was thinking 'I love you'?" Draco asked him.

"I wasn't … I didn't." Harry stumbled. "You were thinking that?" Harry asked.

"So sue me." Draco said.

"This explains a lot." Harry said.

"Explains what?" Draco asked.

"I have my secrets, you have yours." Harry said. And almost immediately realizing how that sounded. He wanted to apologize for it the minute he had said it, but Draco beat him to it.

"Fair." Draco said. "So you love me huh?"

"Yeah, guilty." Harry said. "And you love me?"

"Funny what one little night can do to you." Draco replied. "One more thing, you can hear what I'm thinking?"

"How about you don't ask me questions about that, and I don't ask you questions about your father." Harry said.

"Deal."

"Just one more little thing." Harry said.

"Last time you said 'just one' I stormed out…are you really sure you want to ask me this. I mean you don't want your average of one screwing up thing a week to go up now do you?" Draco asked teasingly.

"I don't, but I do want to know if I could get a map of this house, because really there is no way I can ever find your room again!"

* * *

**An**: okay so that was chapter 10, that's 2/3 of the story :p and therefore, this is the ending of the 'nicer' part of the story. The next chapter, things get stirred up! :P


	11. Why a gatekeeper shouldn't have a key

**AN**: Everyone a verrrrryyyy happy new year! So here's the next chapter, things get a bit unraveled in this chapter…okay a lot unraveled :P

* * *

"Harry come on, you can't be serious." The blond said to the boy sitting across from him. Harry smiled at him, and then shrugged.

"Why would you…why?" The blond asked him, again getting no answer from the boy-who-was-falling-in-love-rapidly.

"There's nothing you could say to make this okay."

"Draco, there is an entire nation who likes it, so why is it so bad that I do?" Harry asked.

"Because, it's grose! And I will not do it!" Harry stood up from the table and walked towards a cabinet, pulled out a pan and put it in front of Draco.

"Please, it's just pasta…please!" Harry pleaded. Finally Draco gave in, he picked up the pan and put it on the stove. Threw in some things, Harry was almost certain that they didn't went into any form of pasta, but didn't speak about it anyway, knowing fully well that if he commented on it, he wasn't getting any pasta tonight. Not long after that he got a plate full of pasta in front of him.

"Thank you." He said, and started to eat it. And although he was sure of those ingredients, it tasted good. Even though there was no way Draco would ever like it, he just sat there staring at Harry.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked while eating his pasta.

"Nothing."' Draco replied.

"Nothing?" Harry asked, leaving his pasta for a few seconds.

"No, we are doing nothing. Because I am supposed to meet some friends of mine." Draco said.

"Which friends?"

"Just some friends of mine."

"Friends from Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No, just friends." Draco said, and stood up from his chair and started walking out of the kitchen. Harry jumped up and grabbed Draco's arm, stopping him from walking out.

"Just friends? Please just explain. You know I'm already paranoid about everything, you'd really help me if you just answer me instead of walking away." Draco turned around and faced Harry.

"I'm just meeting some friends. You don't know them, you're not going to meet them, because they're not that nice. I don't really like them, but every once in a while we get together. Now tell me you've had enough information, let go of my arm and I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." Harry nodded, actually having nothing to say to this.

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry swiftly. As soon as Harry had let go of his arm, he walked out of the kitchen and left for his room. Leaving Harry alone in the kitchen for the well, he didn't really remember for how many time, but it was a lot.

* * *

Harry lied on his bed, feeling more and more like he needed to get out. He hadn't heard from his friends in for what seemed like forever. He was almost never allowed out of the manor, and he didn't know why they wanted him inside so bad. The only fresh air he was allowed to get was the air in the gardens, which did seemed to relax him.

He heard footsteps out of his room, walking towards Lucius' office. He was so tired of everything, that he didn't even thought about following them and listening to what they had to say. He stared to the ceiling some more and felt so weak he didn't even got up when he got really really thirsty.

After a few more hours one of the three persons he had heard walking to Lucius' office obviously came back. In what couldn't have been more than a second Harry saw nothing but black, and heard some background whispering, but he could clearly hear a voice saying: "I'll kill him." Harry, having heard death threats before, realized that this person was more than serious.

He heard the footsteps coming closer, and took the safe way. He opened his window, now being an expert on the climbing out of windows deal and closed his window behind him. He stepped on roof of the manor and took a couple of steps to the left, staying just outside of sight. He could hear the person coming in, and going through his room.

Then he felt faint, and everything turned black again. "Damn it, he's not here." Harry could hear, instantly recognizing the voice, but it had been altered somehow. "I have to find him, I have to." Then Harry heard the whispering again, but this time it became so much he got a headache from it. He couldn't focus on anything else anymore than the whispering in his head, they got so loud. And he couldn't hear what they were saying, there were too many of them. Harry felt very faint, and stumbled of the roof.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw the black sky above him. He tried to get up, but everything just hurt too much, so he fell back down. He lied there for a little while and then tried to get up again. This time he had a bit more luck. He stumbled back to the entrance of the manor and walked with great difficulty up the stairs. He had almost reached his room when he heard voices talking in Lucius' office.

He really didn't have the strength to go and listen to them. But he felt that it was necessary after what had happened today. But this time he was smart enough to get his invincibility cloak out first. He opened the door to his room and walked towards his bed. He fell down at his bed, still not having so much strength in his body. He pulled his suitcase from underneath the bed, and got his cloak out. With a lot of effort and the pain that came with it, he got up again.

Harry pulled his cloak over him, and looked at himself in the mirror. He always did that, because he still couldn't grasp the fact of invincibility. It was just too unreal for him. When he had tried to tell Hermione this she just laughed at him, she said that he was a wizard, and that invincibility shouldn't strike him as odd if he could breathe underwater. But to Harry invincibility was something strange, something out of the ordinary. Because he had been invincible until he had gotten at Hogwarts, and there everyone seemed to know him better than himself. And to go back to invincibility, no, that was something he just couldn't grasp.

So that's why he looked into the mirror every time he pulled his invincibility cloak on. When he realized that he was indeed invincible. He walked out of his room and walked down the hall. Stopping just in front of Lucius' office.

He had stood here so many times, not being able to go inside, and now he could. He could see who was in there, and he could listen to the entire conversation. But somehow he was hesitant to do so, not being sure he would like what he was going to see in there. He took a deep breath and walked a bit more towards the office, and standing in front of it. At that moment he was happy that Lucius never closed any of the doors in the house, because he could just walk right in.

Harry walked in Lucius' office, it wasn't a spacious office, but it looked nice. There was a big desk, with Lucius sitting behind it. And in front of the desk were two comfortable chairs, but only one of them had someone sitting in it. The one to the right.

Harry had to know who was sitting there and walked towards the desk and then turned around. He shook his head, not believing who sat there in the chair. His voice sounding like the voice he had heard before when he was standing outside of Lucius' office, but Harry knew it wasn't his voice, it was altered, with some sort of spell. He was defiantly the person Lucius had been talking to all along.

"I can't help but wonder, how are you planning on executing your brilliant plan, from Azkaban?" Harry's now new enemy asked.

"Why are you so sure I am the one that's going to Azkaban?" Lucius asked

"You have motive, you paid the guy, and he'll rat you out."

"But I'm not the one that left my wand there now did I?" Lucius smiled when he said that.

"No, I guess you weren't, but you don't think they'll prosecute him now do you?"

"Just because he was 16, doesn't mean he'll get away with murder." Lucius replied.

"Just like you'll won't get away with murder."

"I had too, for my family. I can't join Voldemort again. Just before he disappeared he was planning on killing my family. Because I disobeyed him when he wanted me to give Draco up to him." Lucius said, sounding like he actually meant what he was saying.

"Sure, I can relate, but that doesn't mean that you're not going to pay for what you did. Especially now, Draco already told you he's not going to be doing it anymore. And when he tells Harry he doesn't have to do it, well there goes your plan B."

"Draco will do what I tell him, he just needs to blow off some steam and then he'll convince Harry that he needs to kill Voldemort soon, because if he doesn't we get killed."

"But then I just wonder, how do you expect him to go from killing Voldemort to becoming the next Voldemort?"

Lucius laughed. "You've seen the boy, he's perfect in spells, why should a killing curse be different. He already has the wizard world behind him, he'll have power in no time. But most of all, he and Voldemort are linked, there's more of a killer in that boy then you think."

"Okay, if you are sure, I'll believe you. Now if you don't mind, my payment for everything." He stood up from his chair.

"First, get that wand back from Dumbledore, he trusts you. You'll be able to get it back without any effort, than we're sure we're okay." Lucius now stood up too, not liking it when someone was standing higher than him.

"Next time you want someone killed, don't just a 16 year old boy, they tend to screw up."

"Weasley was the only person who was able to get inside the house, Dumbledore had hidden it too well, wanting Potter to be safe so badly. I'll bet he never saw the death of those protectors of him coming, stupid muggles. But they're death had a good cause, now Potter is here." Lucius smiled and walked to the door, opening it.

"After you Lucius."

"No, for once, because you've done good work, after you Hagrid." Lucius said.

* * *

**AN**: a bit sort this chapter, but I hoped you liked it. So now there's the entire plan of Lucius… And as I said, the end of the 'nicer' part :P Anyway, 4 more chapter to go!


	12. secrets will not remain secrets

**An**: in the last chapter there was sort of a mistake, Harry had an invincibility cloak...instead of a invisibility cloak. Sooo…that really wasn't supposed to be in there. Although it would be great to have an invincibility cloak!! Thank you Kimi1313 for pointing that out. But okay, I was tired and it was late when I wrote it…so please don't blame me :P

* * *

Harry still stood in Lucius' office, it must have been a couple hours later, but the boy couldn't move. He couldn't understand what had just happened. He had been betrayed so many times, but never by someone he trusted. He went over what had just happened in his head for over 50 times, but he still couldn't make any sense of it. So there he stood, frozen to the floor, with only the thoughts of what just happened to keep him company.

Finally he found himself able to move, and he immediately knew what he needed to do. Lucius had said that Draco knew about it, that he was to convince him somehow of doing something. And Harry needed to know if Draco was with him because of his father's master plan or because he really wanted too.

So he speeded through the hall and walked into his own room. Sat down in front of his bed, now realizing that the fall from earlier still hurt, and pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. He opened the suitcase and put the cloak back in. Then got up, again with some difficulty. He walked out of his room and went downstairs. He first wanted to check if Draco was in the kitchen. There was a rather big chance that he was.

However when Harry stood just outside of the kitchen it became obvious that Draco was not going to be in the kitchen, since there was no sound coming out of the room. When he entered it was clear that the blond boy wasn't there. So there was nothing left to do but for Harry to go and find his room again. Which was easier said than done.

Strangely Harry only made a wrong turn twice, and realized it soon enough for him to change course both times. And it didn't take him as long as he had imagined to reach the boy's room at all. When he stood in front of the door, he wondered whether he wanted to go in, or rather stayed outside. Harry had never felt such strong feelings for anyone. He hadn't even considered braking it off with Draco. When usually this was about the moment for Harry to come up with lame excuses.

But he knew that he needed to talk to him, so he knocked on his door. That earning him a "come in". He opened the door and saw the boy lying on his bed, music coming from a form of a stereo that stood next to it. Although he couldn't really call it a stereo, it was a magical version of a stereo. He walked over to the blond boy and sat down on his bed. Draco looked worried and sat up himself too.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked

"I just want to know the truth." Harry said, not looking up at Draco.

"About?"

"Whether you knew your father had the Dursley's killed in order for me to live here." Harry said

Draco said nothing and just looked at Harry.

"Is that a silence because you knew it, or is that a silence because you're shocked?" Harry asked.

Again getting nothing back from Draco.

"Needless to say, I would like it to be the latter…but you might want to think about answering me right now."

"Yeah I knew." Draco finally said.

This making Harry forget why he was here in the first place. He just wanted to get out, but he knew he needed some answers first. Draco saw that Harry was struggling with his answer and moved closer to the boy. He took Harry's hand into his own, but Harry pulled back and stood up from the bed.

"You need to tell me everything."

"I came to actually tell you yesterday, but when I entered your room you weren't there, and after that I guess I chickened out."

"So tell me everything now" Harry said

"You're not going to like it."

"I don't care!" Harry said, his voice on the edge of screaming.

"Okay, okay. Sometime before the summer I got an owl from my father, telling me that I was in no way allowed to contact anyone that was in good grace with … you know who. So I didn't, because he usually has good reasons for what he is forbidding me…"

"Yeah, skip the part where you say good things about your father." Harry interrupted him.

"Then school ended and my father had a few people coming in all the time. Finally I asked him what was going on. And then he told me he was trying to protect us…"

"Please, good things about your father…don't."

"That wasn't necessarily good." Draco replied

"It was indicated."

"No it wasn't"

"Never mind, just go on"

"Fine, so finally I did what you did all along, I stood outside his office and listened to what he was saying. When I heard enough, I confronted him with it, and he decided I could play a part in his plan as well." Draco said.

"Okay, and now the part where you tell me everything he was planning and why."

Draco now stood up as well, he walked over to Harry and rested his hands on Harry's hips. Harry looked Draco in the eye, and stepped back, Draco's hands falling off.

"Tell me."

"He always wanted to be powerful, I think you can imagine that. But with you know who, he was in a way powerful, but was also putting me and my mother at risk. So when you know who came back, my father wanted out …something like that. Then somehow I guess he found out about what my mother promised your mother, I don't really know. Because when you told me that, it was new for me too, but it did make sense."

Draco paused for a while, looking at Harry. But he didn't look him in the eye, he avoided that at all costs.

"So then he needed to know where you lived. And he couldn't find out, he told me he was searching for it for about a year now. And then he found somebody who could find it out for him…" After this Draco paused.

"Hagrid." Harry said.

"Yes, I didn't knew if you knew…"

"Yeah, found it out a few hours ago. But why?"

"Well uhh, I'm not sure you want to know that."

"Just tell me!"

"Because Hagrid would do just about anything for my father…." Draco said, having a horrified look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Hagrid, sort of…well let's just say that…I don't want to talk about it." Draco said, now looking absolutely terrified. This making Harry laugh.

"Don't laugh! It isn't funny..." Draco said.

"It is a bit funny." Harry said, stepping forwards to Draco. "Do you promise you had nothing to do with it, you only knew what was going on, but had nothing to do with the planning of it?" Harry asked .

"Harry…" Draco began

"What, what part of this brilliant plan is yours?"

"I thought that, by the way you always looked at me, that I could get close to you, and make you see things our way."

Harry said nothing and just looked at the boy who had just said that everything that had happened between them was just a plan. Then he stormed out of his room, being followed by Draco. He stormed down the hall when Draco had sprinted in front of him and forced him to stop.

"I know it was stupid, and I regret it, I would take it back in a second." Draco said.

Harry pushed him out of the way and continued storming down the hall. Draco still following him.

"Harry, please, I'm sorry." Draco shouted to Harry who was walking quite a few steps in front of him.

"Harry, it might have started out as a part of this stupid plan, but I swear to you, it hasn't been like that for a long time for me."

This made Harry stop; he turned to Draco and walked up to him.

"Since when?" Harry asked

"Just, I love you okay?" Draco replied

"Since when?" Harry said consistently.

"When we…." Draco said.

"So when you entered my room that night, your mother did really make you come to me. Because of the stupid plan."

"Yes, but I figured, according to some prophet my father was seeing at the time we belong together, so I figured if I belong with you...then what does it matter if it's part of a plan or it's because I love you."

"Do you even hear what you are saying? You're seriously fucked up!" Harry said.

"Sorry, Harry I love you."

Harry looked at the boy then fought what he was about to say with everything he had, but couldn't stop it. "Well, I don't love you." Then he turned around and went back to his room, leaving a heartbroken boy behind him.

* * *

When he got back to his room, he knew what to do, for the first time in a very long time. The pulled the suitcase out from underneath the bed and started filling it up with his belongings. There weren't many things in the room that were truly his, so he was done pretty quickly. He walked to the door and took one last look behind him, a beautiful room, still filled with stuff. Only none of it was his, it were just things they wanted him to have. Wanted him to be more like them. With a good form of disgust he closed the door to his room behind him.

He walked down the hall, and down the stairs with his suitcase that didn't weigh much at all. He was walking to the front door when he saw Narcissa standing in front of the door.

"I figured sooner or later you'd show up here." She said, speaking in the soft voice Harry had grown accustomed to.

"Yeah, well you figured right." Harry said, trying to also be mad at her, but failing somehow.

"I must ask you this, please stay Harry."

"You know I'll won't." Harry replied.

"I know, and I can't blame you. But I do wish things were different. You must know, it were never my intentions to use you like this. It was never my plan, but my husband's. And I regret telling him about the promise I made to your mother, but he was only looking out for us, for our family. And I will not blame him for that, however wrong it might have been."

"I get it, but right now I am sick and tired of being someone's puppet, and you can't expect me to stay here, after you had the only family I got left killed."

"I'm sorry, but I have no regrets there, they treated you like dirt, you deserve more."

"I deserve more…what something like this?"

"Since I can't stop you, I just want you to know that if you ever need a home, you are more than welcome here. And if you do decide to return I promise you will be treated better."

"I just have one question."

"And that is?" Narcissa asked.

"Was it Ron who killed them?"

"I figured you overheard a conversation of Lucius."

"Yeah."

"Then yes he did. You must understand that he did what he needed to do. Lucius offered him a lot of money, and you know that they don't have a lot."

"That's all I needed to know."

"I'm sorry, you best start picking your friends more carefully. Although I do think that other friend of yours, the girl, I think she is a great choice of a friend."

Harry nodded and walked past her, opening the front door and stepping out. Finally being able to do what he wanted, to go where he wanted and everything else, just as long as he wanted it. He walked down the extensive driveway and took one last look at the gardens. Then turned around, opened the gates and walked out. As soon as he was of the grounds that belonged to the Malfoys he appareted to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**An**: three chapters to goooooooo….!!


	13. let the games begin

**An**: don't you just hate it when your break is over, and you need to get started on school stuff again. Totally disagree with the returning to school part of the break!!! Mainly because school forces out all of the good things in your life: hours of watching movies while lying on a couch and people start wondering if you are in fact still alive, listening to music on your bed while you again haven't moved for several hours, sleeping in till you are sure it's no longer morning, you've seen it when you were out with your friends…I mean school stands in the way of all of this!! So now that I've had that part out of the way, here comes chapter no. 13.

* * *

Harry looks around and spots the place where he was going to almost immediately. He walks down the street and stops in front of the leaky cauldron. He really didn't know where else he was going to stay. He had thought about staying in a muggle hotel, he had heard nothing but good things about them. But for some reason he felt like he didn't belong there, and after he had thought such a thing, he prayed that the Malfoy act wasn't rubbing off on him.

But nevertheless the reason for him being where he was, he was now entering the leaky cauldron. As soon as he stepped in he saw that nothing ever changed around here. The room was still the same as it was the first time he had stumbled in here with Hagrid. He shook the memory of Hagrid off, still not being able to think about him. He walked around and noticed that the place was extremely abandoned, actually there was no one to be seen. This struck Harry as odd, usually there were a ton of people staying here, or walking through it in order to get to Diagon Alley.

He walked through the room one more time, and didn't even spot the owner. He walked towards the back of the room and pushed the door open, there finding the owner.

"Uhm, sir?" He asked. The owner turned around and looked somewhat shocked to see the boy standing there.

"Yes sorry, how can I help you?"

"I would like a room, for an indefinite period of time." Harry said. The owner looked at the boy as if he were from another planet, and walked towards him.

"Are you sure you want that, you might be safer somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"This place was attacked a few days ago, since then nobody wants to stay here anymore. And seeing who attacked, it might not be best if you sir are here." He replied.

"If you are talking about Voldemort then we have no problem, he's already coming after me, and knowing him he's gonna find me sooner or later." Harry said, not minding to keep his tone optimistic.

"Very well then." The owner said, walking inside with Harry following him.

He grabbed a key and walked in front of the boy-who-was-now-moving-again up the stairs. The entered a hall which made Harry smile, he used to think this hall was so big, but after living with the Malfoy's, he thought the hall was medium at best.

The owner stood still, breaking up Harry's thoughts and opened the door to his room. Harry walked in, still holding the small suitcase in his hand. The room was nothing like he had the last few weeks, but it was much better then what he had before that. So he thanked the man, who immediately after that walked off, and settled down in the room.

This time he didn't even bother to unpack, he knew that he wasn't going to be there for much longer. His expectations were that it wouldn't take Dumbledore very long to find him, and take him someplace he figured was safer for him. And Harry had no idea what he was going to do about it, go along with Dumbledore or refuse and for once go his own way.

What he did do was pull out a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down at the small table standing in front of his bed and started writing, now finally he could see Hermione again, having no intentions of seeing Ron ever again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Firstly I must say that I am writing you and only you, meaning I am not writing to Ron and he should not read this. So if you might happen to see him, don't tell him you've heard from me, and if you see the opportunity hex him to death…I'll explain later._

_Secondly, and more importantly, I am as free as a bird from now on. I left the Malfoy's, because the weirdest thing happened, they weren't quite as honest as they appeared to be…strange huh! I guess that would be too much as well to tell you know. _

_It might be better if I see you in person, so I am in the leaky cauldron, not hard to find the room… I believe I'm the only one here. _

_Looking forward to seeing you!_

_Harry_

* * *

"No Harry, that looks ridiculous." Hermione said while laughing. They were standing in Madam Malkin's Robes store and Harry had just tried on the most hideous outfit ever. He was wearing robes that looked like the ones at Hogwarts, only this one was a disgusting color of brown, having small fringes hanging on each side of the thing. And to top it off he was wearing a equally questionably hat.

Harry looked in the mirror and looked at Hermione while doing it. "I think they are great, don't you think I look just gorgeous in them?" He said mockingly.

"Harry, if there was ever a time I would call you gorgeous, this would be the part where I would regret saying that for the rest of my life." Hermione said, still trying and failing at stopping with laughing.

"Fine, but don't think I will ever say that you look pretty again." Harry said and pulled the robes off over his head.

"That was once, and I needed someone's approval! And really Harry, there are fitting rooms in here, you can actually use them you know."

"I know" Harry simply said.

After Harry had all of the same clothes on as he did when he entered they walked out, searching for the next ridiculous thing for Harry to almost try and buy. Hermione had stayed with Harry for a week now, and Harry finally got rid of some of the depression parts of him he had stumbled on to while he was living with the Malfoy's. And he had actually told Hermione some parts of what had happened while he was there. For instance he had told her that Lucius was the one that wanted and got the Dursley's killed. That he actually liked Narcissa, but he didn't mention Draco once, and Hermione was a smart enough witch to notice something was wrong with this.

They had wondered outside for a while, when Hermione suggested they would get something to drink. So they walked into a pub on the outside of Diagon Alley. And they sat down at the only table that was still available. Harry got up almost immediately after that and got something to drink for them, and sat back down again.

"Harry, I don't mean to pry, but you haven't exactly told me everything about your sort stay with the Malfoy's." Hermione carefully said.

"When you say that you don't mean to pry, you might actually consider not prying." Harry replied.

"I know, but I aside from Ron, I am your best friend, you can tell me anything." She said. This making Harry sigh, he knew he needed to tell her sometime, but was just putting off the part where they talk about Ron. But he guessed now was as good as anytime.

"Actually Hermione, you are my best friend." He said.

"What happened with you and Ron and I quote: being best mates for life and no girl can come between us?" She asked, probably thinking it was yet another small fight between the two.

"Well he chose Lucius' side and money over me and the well being of the Dursley's." Harry said, earning a confused look from Hermione.

"He killed them and Lucius gave him money for it." Harry said, making Hermione quite. It must have been a first that the smart witch didn't know what to do. But somehow she formed the right words.

"Are you sure? I mean, Ron could never…could he?" She asked.

"I am not sure, but I overheard Lucius and Hagrid talking about it, and they had no idea I was listening, and Narcissa said so as well." Hermione did nothing more than nod this time. At least Harry had already told her about Hagrid, or else the witch might have had an heartattack.

"What do you want to do about it? Do you want to report them all? It's your word against them, I think they'll believe the savior of the world."

"I'm not the savior just yet, but no, I don't want to report them." Harry replied.

"Why not, do you really care so little about the Dursley's? In that case you just need to think about how they betrayed you…isn't that enough?" Hermione asked.

"It's not just that you know…it's just that…if I report them, I have to report them all." Harry said hesitatingly.

"So what?"

"Okay the part that I've been meaning to tell you. I sort of…well…you know how we would play the game of who's dating who?"

"Yeah" Hermione said, having no idea what that would have to do with anything.

"And when we landed on Draco, I always answered nobody, you'd say Pansy and Ron would say that we're to obsessed with him?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, for at least a little while in the time I was there, I needed to alter my answer, to well…me." He said, seeing Hermione stare at him in awe.

"You've been dating Draco Malfoy? He slytherin sex god? The blond that has had more women than anybody else who's ever been into that castle?" She said, still sounding like she didn't believe it.

"Yeah, but then I found out that he was only doing it to get close to me, and well…the rest of the story you know."

"Really? So he never actually liked you?" She asked.

"I dunno, he said he loved me before I left, that it was a stupid plan."

"And then what?" Hermione asked, really into the story Harry was telling.

"I told him I didn't love him. I mean I was just part of their plan." Harry said, his face leaving traces of anger. And that anger got bigger when Hermione started laughing.

"That's so typical of you Harry." She said.

"What is? This is not funny! Stop laughing!" He said, but now having to suppress a burst of laughter himself, her laughter always worked like a charm when it came to having him join her.

"He tells you he loves you, and all you can think is that it wasn't ethical what he did. Sometimes you are so black and white Harry. And I really thought he was the one for you, the one for who you didn't make up some stupid excuse for breaking up."

"I don't really think this counts as a stupid excuse. He wanted to use me like that, he knew what was going to happen, and he lied strait to my face."

"If you love him, then what matters what is in the past?" She said. He hated it when she talked like this. It always came down to her being right, and him feeling oddly unsatisfied by not winning the argument.

"I dunno, I need to think about it I guess." He finally said.

"Good, thinking about it is good." Hermione replied. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Harry grabbed a towel and dried himself off, it was just what he needed after a long day of shopping for weird things. He always was a firm believer of 'the shower can fix anything' theory. And once again it had proved itself, Harry was no longer feeling like he needed to sleep badly, and no longer smelled, which was always a good thing.

He was just getting dressed when he heard somebody knocking on the door. He walked to the door to open it.

"Yeah, yeah Hermione, I'm coming." He said, while opening the door. However when he had opened it, he regretted calling the person standing there Hermione.

"I know we're both blond, but the resemblance stops there." Draco said, standing in the doorway.

"What are you're doing here?" Harry asked, making it sound a bit harsher then he intended it to sound.

"I know you probably can't forgive me, and you've made it clear you don't love me. But right now we need your help." He said.

"What do you mean, we need your help?" Harry asked, realizing what he said made him sound stupid, he said two things to Draco, and they were both probably stupid questions.

"You-know-who found out you were staying with us. The fight has started, already quite a few people are at the manor, you are one of the few still missing." Draco said, sounding so calm while he was saying that there was a war going on at his house.

"Uhh…" Harry said, not being able to understand that the war that he knew was coming for so long now, was actually here. That in a couple of hours he was either dead or he didn't need to worry about the most feared wizard of all time being after him.

"Harry, there really isn't much time for 'uhh's', you need to come now!" Draco said, letting a few of his emotions through his voice out. Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, let me just get Hermione." He said, walking out of his room and towards Hermione's. Not realizing that Draco's let the mask surrounding his face drop, showing how much he missed the boy.

"Just hurry up." Draco shouted after Harry.

* * *

**An**: the fight is going to begin!!! Omg, how am I going to write that…???


	14. at War

**An**: I had a really hard time writing this chapter, so I hope it turned out okay!

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry shouted upon entering her room.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You need to come." Harry simply said.

"For what?" She asked, now standing up.

"Draco just showed up, he said the fight was finally beginning."

Hermione looked shocked and walked up to Harry. "What do you mean it's beginning?"

"I mean that Voldemort and his minions are killing a but load of people as we speak in order to fight me, and I am not there yet. So you might wanna skip the questions and just come with me." Harry replied. Hermione nodded and followed him out the room and into the hall.

Draco was still waiting for them in front of Harry's room. Draco stared at Hermione for a few seconds, but said nothing. Neither an insulting remark or a simple hello. Hermione was different on the other hand.

"Draco, hi." She said to him, getting nothing back from him but a small and very obvious fake smile. "I realize you and I never got along, but you and Harry seem to, so I see no reason for us not to be civil to each other." Still getting nothing back from Draco. "Well I wanted to try at least, not knowing if I will be alive tomorrow."

"I guess, but let's save the civilities for tomorrow and fight for today shall we?" Draco said, Hermione did nothing more than nod. Harry on the other hand was finally letting the nerves of having to fight Voldemort in.

"Glad you guys are being civil, but I thought there was a mass murderer who wanted to fight me badly?" Harry said.

"Yes, I take it you can also remember where I live?" Draco asked Hermione. She nodded and with a pop Draco disappeard. Harry followed him, leaving Hermione to be the last one to leave the now abandoned hall.

* * *

Harry looked around him and saw that the place he had landed in, was right inside of the Malfoy manor, the walls preventing people to apperate him the manor were obviously taken down. He looked to his right and saw some people he didn't recognize firing spells at each other. It didn't take him long to spot the death eaters between them. But for some reason he couldn't move, he couldn't jump in and somehow join them.

Before Harry knew it he was pressed to the ground and he saw a green spell flying over him. He got back up and saw Draco also standing up next to him.

"You might want to jump out of the way of spells that are coming at you." He said.

Harry somehow managed to mumble a thank you to Draco, but knew that if the same spell came again, he still wouldn't have jumped out of the way. Draco grabbed his wand and joined in the fight that was not far away from Harry. When he saw Hermione on the other side also joining, he finally realized what he needed to do. He grabbed his wand and walked towards the death eaters Draco was fighting.

Not more than a meter away from Draco he was pulled back and dragged in the room next to the hall were Harry spotted two dead bodies. He turned around to see who had pulled him back and stared right in the face of his former best friend.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it…I just…" Ron said. Before he could finish his sentence Harry punched him in the face.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Ron said, feeling how his nose was.

"I don't care what or what you don't mean, or what you deserve." Harry said.

"I thought it didn't matter, because you were never meant to find out. And they treated you like dirt anyway, and you know we needed the money." Ron said, so fast that Harry could only understand a bit of it. When Ron was finished speaking Harry hit him again, in the same place as the first fist had hit him.

"Ron, listen to me, I _do not_ care about you. I _do not_ care why you did it. And from now on, every time you speak to me, I will hit you. " Harry said, after finishing his sentence he walked away. He was almost out of the room when Ron spoke to him again.

"So there's no way you could ever forgive me?" He asked. Harry walked back to Ron and hit him again, this time harder, leaving some of Ron's blood on his hand.

"I am about to fight the wizard everybody fears, if you don't mind I don't have time for my backstabbing former known as best friend." He said. When Harry saw Ron was about to speak again, he punched him in the stomach, making Ron fall over on the floor.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't mind if you don't make it out of here tonight." Harry said, after this walking out of the room and back into the hall, where the fight was still going on strong. But this time Harry was ready for it.

He walked towards a group of wizards fighting and immediately spotted the death eaters. He sent an Expelliarmus spell towards the person and then a Sectumsempra curse. The wizard fell down to the floor, but as he fell he hit the green light of a different spell. His eyes no longer gave any sign of light. Behind him stood Draco, his wand still pointed at the wizard who just fell.

"If he had the chance, he'd kill you." He said to Harry.

"Good thing I wasn't him." Harry said. "Thank you for watching out for me, but the only person I am killing tonight might be Voldemort."

"Fine." Draco said, and turned around again.

Harry followed him and turned to fight another person. He repeated the same pattern of Expelliarmus and then Sectumspempra a couple of times, when someone used Expelliarmus on him. His wand fell to the floor a couple of meters away. He turned around to see who was standing there, and looked Ron in the eye for the second time that night. Ron picked up Harry's wand and walked towards him.

"Only way you're getting your wand back, is to say you forgive me."

Before Harry could answer a green light spell hit Ron, and he fell to the ground. Harry could clearly see who had killed him, but made no attempt to follow that person who was now running away. He had no reason for avenging Ron. He kneeled in front of the boy he had called a friend for so long, and pried his wand out of his hand. He closed Ron's eyes and stepped over him. Turned back and looked at him.

"I forgive you." He said softly, and walked away.

As he walked next to a statue, a spell hit the statue and crumbled into pieces. A big piece of it fell unto Harry. He couldn't stand up straight anymore, and slowly fell down to the floor. He lied there just long enough to see what a mess the room really was. Chandeliers had fallen down, walls suddenly had holes in them and the floor was filled with bodies. He could clearly see some people he had known and some of who and even loved lying on the floor.

From where he was lying, he could see Ginny lying only a couple of steps away, next to her he could see Fred lying. On the other side of the room he saw an old friend of his father, Lupin. He left his head, and noticed he was bleeding. He made no effort of standing up again, not really wanting to join the fight again, not wanting to spot anymore people just lying on the floor. Then he saw Hermione lying on the floor, he crawled over to her. When he reached her, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I've had worse." She said, grunting a bit when she got up. "But Harry, you need to stop fighting these guys, and find the one that matters." She held her hand up, and helped Harry get up. Harry smiled at her, realizing that she was right, he needed to find Voldemort.

He walked to the other side of the room, and walked up the stairs. He knew he had to be here somewhere, but had no idea where to look. The Malfoy manor was incredibly huge. As he stood there wondering where to go, he saw someone standing in the hall which leads to what used to be his room. With a few steps he had reached it, and saw the person who wanted him dead for so long staring back at him.

"I see you finally got the courage to get up here." He said.

"Yeah I did, too bad you didn't have the courage to get down there." Harry said.

"I didn't come for them." Voldemort replied.

"Me neither.""

"I have waited a long time for this, so let's do this properly." Voldemort said.

"I didn't know there was a way to kill someone properly." Harry said, but still walked towards him, and shook his hand.

They both took a few steps back and raised their wands. For a moment Harry realized that this was it, one of them was going to die today. But he didn't had much time to think about it, Voldemort had already started, and had no intentions of going at it easily. The first curse he fired was Crucio. Harry ducked out of the way, but was unable to duck out of the way of the second one. He felt an immense pain going through him, one he had hoped never to feel again.

He stumbled back a few paces and the stairs was again in sight. He could see people fighting down there again, he knew why he was doing this again, and raised his wand with a lot of effort and yelled "Duro". Which was supposed to turn him into stone, but Voldemort reflected it, and it hit a person who was climbing up the stairs. But it did had the effect that Voldemort's curse no longer had effect on Harry.

Harry casted Expelliarmus and it worked. Voldemort's wand flew towards Harry. Harry was half finished casting Sectumsempra. WhenVoldemort casted Crucio again. Harry didn't see it coming, and it hit him full in the chest again. He stumbled back, and unto the stairs. He fell down the stairs, hitting his head a couple of times. He landed with his stomach facing the floor. Hermione saw him falling, and ran towards him.

"Harry, you need to get up." Hermione screamed panic streaming into her voice.

"Harry, GET UP!" Hermione screamed at him again. She fell down on her knees, falling next to the boy she was screaming at.

"Harry, please." She whispered to him. "You are our only hope, the world counts on you." She took a deep breath, and then whispered to him: "And if you don't, do you think he'll forgive Lucius for betraying him, do you think he will forgive Draco?"

The boy who previously had lied down on the ground, his eyes opened when Hermione whispered this to him. Looking her in her eyes, he saw the fear in her eyes. With a lot of effort he lifted himself up and stood with both of his feet on the ground again. He looked at Hermione who smiled softly at him. He smiled back and turned his back to the almost woman. He walked away from him and to the place his worst enemy stood, the man who wanted him dead.

"I never thought you'd be up for round 2, I guess you are stronger than I anticipated." His enemy said.

"I'd rather not have you calling this round 2." Harry said back.

"How about I call it the round where I killed the golden boy and took back the world." He said with a smile on his face.

"You really have an attitude problem." Harry said. His enemy still stood there smiling at him. He wondered when he was planning on attacking him.

Then he saw dark spots in front of his eyes again and slowly all he could see was black. Again the whispering came closer and closer to him. Just when he finally thought they went away he could hear a voice saying loud and clear: "Avada Kededavra"

He no longer saw dark spots and saw the image of Voldemort standing clearly in front of him. But before he could cast anything else, he saw Voldemort falling to the floor, having the same vague look in his eyes, that dead look.

He looked behind him to see who had killed him. He saw Draco walking towards him.

"Congratulations Harry, you killed him." Draco said.

"What do you mean I killed him? I did nothing, he just fell." Harry replied.

"Uh, no, you just used the killing curse on him, it hit him full in the chest." Draco said.

"No I didn't." Harry said softly, so soft that there was no way Draco could have heard him, he knew the boy wouldn't believe him.

Harry and Draco walked back downstairs, the fight had ended there as well. The floor was filled with bodies, most of them Harry recognized, and some of it he hated that they were lying there. A small group of people were checking to see if anyone of those people were still alive. But Harry hadn't seen one of those people getting healed, so he figured no one lying there was still alive.

Then he noticed a girl lying on the floor, a wizard was sitting next to her, to check if she was still alive. He ran over to her, and saw why he felt he needed to go there, it was Hermione. He looked at the wizard sitting next to her, he shook his head and moved on to the next person.

Harry fell to his knees in front of her, his best friend…his only friend hadn't made it through the war. He felt he had nothing left to life for anymore. He closed her eyes and walked away. He walked back up the stairs and walked past Voldemort's dead body. He walked out of the hall and up another stairs. He repeated this a few times, until he was at the top of the Malfoy manor.

He opened the window and climbed through, standing on the roof. He was about to jump off when he heard Draco.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I did what everyone wanted, although I have no idea how. I've been betrayed, people I love have been killed. I really don't see why I should still be alive."

"How about, for me?" Draco asked. "You might not love me, but I do love you. And if you jump, be sure of it I will follow you."

Harry turned around and saw Draco climbing through the window as well. Before he knew it he was standing next to him on the roof.

"So you tell me, am I going to see another sun set, or was this morning the last?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him, and saw he was serious. If he would jump, Draco would follow him. For some reason Harry knew he couldn't let him die. He might have fooled everyone, including Draco that he didn't love him, but for once Harry felt he didn't need to make an excuse to get out of this relation, or whatever it was they had.

Harry turned to face Draco and kissed him.

"Just so you know, if you're ever planning on using me for some twisted plan. I will jump." Harry said.

"Good enough for me." Draco replied, and pulled Harry back towards him, kissing him with a passion Harry had never before known.

* * *

**An**: I hope that didn't totally sucked! :P There's just one chapter left, which is sort of an epilogue. So I hope you will enjoy the very last chapter of the 15-chapter-challenge. It will probably be posted on the 15th, it being the final day for the challenge.


	15. Epilogue of sorts

**An**: last chapter. Still can't believe I managed to write this many chapters. Kind of proud of myself. But that's enough of self praising, to the very last chapter of this story.

* * *

There he stood, slightly taller, hair even messier…if that was at all possible and more like a grown up. But still, entering that door, walking through that hall, that was the most difficult thing anyone could do. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked through the hall and looked around him.

Never before had the hall been so quite. It wasn't terrorized by his oversized cousin and his stupid friends. And his aunt with her shrill voice was nowhere to be heard. And his uncle, who never spoke much to him, except for the usual scolding every now and then. The weird thing about it was that for so many years he had hoped that the house could be like this. That no one would bother him, and that all that surrounded him was silence.

He walked through the hall into the living room. And there he saw his uncle sitting on the couch. The couch almost crumbling under the sheer weight of his uncle.

"School over already boy?" Uncle Vernon looked at him with his usual sneering face.

"Yes, I was disappointed too." Harry replied.

His aunt walked into the living room and did nothing but stare at him. Harry replied.

His aunt walked into the living room and did nothing but stare at him. "Nice to see you too." Harry said to her. She gave him an icy glare and walked into the kitchen.

Harry grabbed his small suitcase of the floor and walked back into the hall, ready to go up to his room. He was almost run over by his cousin coming down the stairs.

"Mind watching where you're going?" Harry said more as asking.

"No." Dudley simply said. Running into the hall, and undoubtedly going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Harry dragged his suitcase up the stairs. Not because the suitcase was particular heavy, but because he just didn't have any strength to move on in this horrid house. He finally reached his bedroom, taking way longer then it would usually take. He planted his suitcase somewhere on the floor and jumped on his bed, only to lie face down on it.

He wondered if his life was ever going to be different, ever was going to be all he wanted to. But somehow it always seemed out of reach. After lying on his bed for a while he realized that wondering over what could be made no sense and he'd be better off doing things that made him happy. Unfortunately he couldn't think of such a thing, so he did the next best thing he could think of: write a letter to Hermione.

Not that he was so fond of writing a letter to his best friend, but she convinced him that it would be better to write her a letter instead of feeling sorry for himself for being in that house again. He would have argued with her, but after so many years of arguing, he finally realized that it was impossible to win from Hermione. So this year when she said he needed to write her a letter as soon as he arrived, he just nodded. And after Hermione asking him if that was a yes, he simply said yes. This seemed to shut Hermione up, and Harry wondered why he hadn't done this years ago.

Therefore he opened his suitcase and pulled out a piece of parchment and a feather. For a second he just sat there, unsure what to write. But as always his inspiration source was very close. Dudley was walking in the hall outside of his room.

"Hey, you mind getting in here?" Harry shouted.

Dudley's head appeared from behind the door of Harry's small room.

"You just asked me if I wanted to get in here?" He asked, having the always existing dumb look on his face.

"Yeah, I just want to show interest. So how's your year been?" Harry asked, hoping to get information out of Dudley that would make a good topic in his letter.

"Why do you want to know?" Dudley asked, looking more and more confused by the minute.

"Can't I show a little interest in my family?" Harry asked, feeling a burst of laughter coming up if Dudley actually believed him. Which the poor boy did, and Harry had a lot of trouble keeping the laughter to himself.

"Okay…" Dudley said hesitatingly. "I mostly hang out with my friends, pulled some pranks on the students there. There was this one boy and he was soooo gay. So we did what we needed to do and stripped him down and placed him in the teachers' lounge. He got in so many trouble, he dropped out a week after it because he couldn't take it anymore." Dudley looked at the weird look on Harry's face. "What?"

"Well, as 'funny' as that may sound. It's not really as funny to me."

"Why not, I mean that's just hilarious." Dudley asked.

"Well, because I too sort of like guys." Harry said, he didn't realize it when he had asked Dudley to come in, but he lived for these moments. Moments where he could shock Dudley to his core. Just the look on his face when he did it was priceless, much like the look on his face right now.

"You…? Like…??" Dudley stumbled.

"Boys and girls." Harry finished.

"Oh my god, and I have been living with you for years…iek!" He shouted, the last part of the sentence going way up in the tone of his voice.

"What, are you really afraid I'll make a move on you?" Harry asked, now really loving every moment of this conversation.

Dudley didn't even answer the last question of Harry, he just ran out of his room, like he did every year, and ran either to his room or to the living room. From what Harry could here this time he was dragging his short legs towards the living room. Apparently being on the same floor as Harry was a bit too much for the poor boy right now.

Harry chuckled and pulled out his feather, he was ready to write a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Got here in one piece, still wondering if I'll leave the same way._

_But things haven't changed so much around here. And that's an understatement, everything is actually completely the same. Dudley is still as stupid as ever, which says a lot, because I didn't say he got even more stupid this year. Ah well, maybe it get's less over the years. I don't know what I'm writing, but you know what their saying, the mind's the first thing to go. Anyway…_

_The rest of my family is the same as well, which is a complement in a way. But onto happier things, how are things with you? A lot better I hope? _

_Anyway, I did what you asked of me, I wrote you a letter in the first few hours I were here. I don't believe I actually ever managed to do that. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, but really hope to see you even sooner, I will die here!_

_With love,  
Harry_

He smiled as he looked over what he had just written, it looked really good. Hermione would be proud of him that he finally did what she wanted, and in less than a couple of hours. Although she would probably scold at him for this being the first time he actually did what he promised.

He walked downstairs feeling really peckish he hadn't eaten anything since the train from Hogwarts. He walked into the living room, seeing his entire family all sitting on the one couch. It was the perfect spot to see the TV clearly, not that he would know, he was never allowed to watch it, and would never admit that it was the perfect spot to see the TV clearly. For a second he pitied the couch who was really having a hard time now, but just shook his head and walked to the kitchen.

"Harry, could you get me something to eat as well?" his aunt asked. Typical Harry thought.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, determent not to start the vacation of on the wrong foot.

"Anything is just fine." She said.

"That sounds good, get me some of that as well." His uncle shouting at him.

How anything could sound good, Harry would never know, but he got something out of the refrigerator and handed it to them.

"Dudley, sweetie, don't you want anything?" Aunt Petunia asked her son. Dudley looked from his mother to Harry and just shook his head. Harry smiling, realizing that it was from the conversation that they had before. This was going to be a good vacation, not having to wait on his cousin hand and foot.

Finally he grabbed something out of the refrigerator for himself and then walked back upstairs, he ate the food he had gotten and looked over his letter one more time. He really liked what he had written, and figured that Hermione would be happy to receive the letter. He turned around to face the spot where Hedwig's cage was supposed to be. But he only found that the cage wasn't where it was supposed to be.

When he thought about it, he hadn't carried Hedwig into the house, and as a matter of fact he hadn't even taken her on the on the train. His mind was racing, he never forgot her, and how could this be that all of the sudden he had forgotten her.

He walked downstairs, in the hope he had taken her into the house and forgotten to pick her up when he left the living room to go to his room. He stormed down the stairs and walked into the living room. Only to find nobody was there, the TV was out and the couch looked like nobody had sit on it for a long time. He wondered how this could be, and reopened the refrigerator only to find it completely empty.

He stormed back up the stairs and walked into aunt Petunia's and uncle Vernon's bedroom. When he walked in, he saw the bed was carefully made and dust had gathered all around. When he entered Dudley's room he found the same thing.

He finally walked back downstairs and stood in the hall. His mind was racing, what could have happened?

Then he heard footsteps behind him, quickly he turned around and saw Draco standing there.

"You don't have to sell it if you don't want to." He said.

"I don't what?" Harry asked.

"The buyer, he was going to sign the thing in your hand." Draco said, stepping closer towards Harry.

Harry looked in his hand and saw a piece of parchment in it, but instead of it being the letter to Hermione it was the deed to the house. Suddenly Harry realized the events that had happened the last few months.

The Dudley's were gone, his best friend was gone, all of the people who had betrayed him were gone, and a lot of people he had loved were gone. He had won from the most feared wizard ever. He had fallen in love with his former enemy, and he loved him back. He was forced to go to a lot of trials after the war, seeing a lot of people go to Azkaban, and seeing some surprises, some people on his side.

He and Draco had bought a house together, because it had been too hard for Draco to live in the Malfoy Manor with both of his parents gone, they too had died in the war. Strangely fighting for good, fighting for him. And this morning Harry had come to his old house, to finally sell it, and get rid of all the unpleasant memories that were still there.

"If you don't want to sell it…" Draco started again.

"No, I'm selling it." Harry said.

"Then what's wrong Harry? Do you hear that voice again?" Draco asked, Harry had finally told him after the war.

"No I haven't since the war." Harry said.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and took a step forwards, standing dangerously close to the boy he loved. He placed his hand on the boy's waist and pulled him closer. Placing his lips softly on the other's. Draco passionately kissed him back.

"Let's go home, we'll sell this house some other time." Draco softly whispered in Harry's did nothing but walk towards the door, his hand still resting on the other's waist.

They walked out the door and down the small path that lead up to the house Harry had lived in for so long. As soon as they stood well outside, Harry looked back one more time. 'Maybe it hadn't been so bad living here' he thought. Quickly after it thinking 'but it sucks comparing to where I live now, or rather with who I live now'. He turned his head again and faced Draco, he smiled at the boy he loved.

For anyone who never heard of magic, it would have seemed as if they were daydreaming. One moment there stood two boys who were very much in love, and the next moment they disappeared. But to who knew magic, they knew that the only form of real magic had just happened, the two had finally found each other, and disappeard to live out a long foreseen prophecy, the one in which the-boy-who-lived finally became the-boy-who-lived-happily (with some up and downs, because to be honest he was a screw-up and he was living with Draco Malfoy…bound to hit some troubles along the way)-ever(well, not ever, but a long time) –after.

_The end_

* * *

**An**: THANK EVERYBODY SOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING :) if it wasn't for you guys, I would have never gotten more than 6 chapters! No kidding!:)  
I'm sort of sad that the story is finished…but so glad that I actually finished the 15-chapter-challenge and that I will receive 2 cups of tea…!! :P Because out of the three who participated in this challenge, I am the only one who made it, and my price is 2 cups of tea.  
AGAIN, thank you soooo much for reading the story and reviewing. You guys rule! And you all deserve a Draco! I wish there were more of him!  
THANK YOU!


End file.
